Fake Fiance
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Final chapter : wedding. Hari pernikahan itu kian mendekat. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Ichigo? Apakah benar perasaannya memang tertuju pada Grimmjow, ataukah ia tak bisa berpaling dari Byakuya?tapi bagaimana ia harus memilih jika mungkin salah satunya sudah terlambat..Warn :yaoi, AU, OOC, dont like just read XD nglunasin utang update hehehe read n review please..onegaisimasu
1. Chapter 1

Summmary : Byakuya memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ichigo, dan membuat Ichigo sweatdrop gara-gara cara pemutusannya yang 'nggak banget deh' sehingga membuat Ichigo menganggap pemutusan itu sebagai lelucon. Dan pada factanya…pemutusan itu… serius atau nggak sih? Masih diragukan =,=

Desclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, tapi fict ini punya saia yang dengan seenak jidat minjem chara om Kubo. XP

Pair : Tadinya pengen bikin GrimmIchi, tapi otak saia gak bisa lepas dari Byakuya =.= Jadinya ByakuIchi, semoga nantinya ada GrimmIchi (?)

a/n : publish sebelum ujian nasional nih…mohon do'anya ya readers, moga authornya bisa ngerjain soal dengan mudah and lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Amiiin … XD

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC (mungkin, karena saia bukan pemilik syah mereka) Don't like? Just read XP

.

.

.

Before the dawn, at 02.43 a.m. in Ichigo's apartement (?)

"B-Byakuya…sudah cukup. Aku lelah...Nnngh…" ucap Ichigo sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Byakuya yang kini tengah menyerang lehernya.

"Sekali lagi, Ichi." Ucap Byakuya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya di leher Ichigo.

"Hei! Se-sekali lagi apanya? Ta-tadi k-kau bilang sekallli la~gi…hh…hhh…tapi melakukannya lima kali." Protes Ichigo.

Byakuya menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan berat hati, lalu menatap Ichigo yang tengah kelelahan dengan tatapan…kesal?

"Apa sih? Kenapa kali ini kau aneh sekali Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo pada seme-nya.

"Aku ingin lagi." Ujar Byakuya datar dan kembali menyerang Ichigo, kali ini di dadanya.

"He-hei hei hei! K-kau ini! A-aku ssudah…hhh…lelah. Semalaman ini kkkau…terus melakkukannya…hhh…" dengan sekuat tenaga, Ichigo duduk sehingga tubuh Byakuya terdorong menjauh. "Hhh…haahh…kau ini! Kita kan bisa melakukannya lagi lain waktu. Ini…"

"Tidak ada lain waktu, Ichigo." Potong Byakuya.

"He? Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena setelah ini kita putus."

"…" hening, Ichigo mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan di ucapkan Byakuya. Lalu…"HAAAAHHH?" seru Ichigo setelah berhasil loading. "K-K-k-k-k-k-kkkau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak. Makanya aku ingin sekali lagi, karena ini yang terakhir." Dan tanpa peringatan, Byakuya langsung menerjang Ichigo. Kali ini ia tak mendengarkan raungan protes dari kekasih orange-nya.

~ ] ! ~

"Hhh…kau kenapa ..hhh…hhh Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo di tengah nafasnya yang masih putus-putus. Byakuya juga sama kelelahannya dan berbaring menindih tubuh Ichigo. Mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, Byakuya menumpukan tangannya di ranjang sehingga bisa menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Kita putus." Ucap Byakuya.

"Jangan mengulang kata-kata bodoh itu lagi!"

"Aku serius Ichigo, kita putus!"

"…" terdiam sejenak. "Tapi kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah yang tak bisa kau maafkan?" lanjut Ichigo.

Byakuya menggeleng pelan. "Ini bukan salahmu. Kita harus berpisah karena suatu hal."

"Suatu hal? Hal apa?"

"Itu…" pandangan Byakuya berubah sayu, lalu kembali merebahkan diri di atas tubuh Ichigo. "Sudahlah, cepat tidur. Kau pasti lelah."

"Hei! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ini masalahku sendiri, aku ingin kau mendapatkan orang lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Itu tidak mungkin Byakuya, kaulah yang terbaik untukku. Jangan…"

"Sudahlah, cepat tidur dan lupakan aku. Anggap aku hanya pernah ada di dalam mimpimu!" nada suara Byakuya sedikit meningkat, membuat Ichigo tercengang. Apa Byakuya benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya? Tapi kenapa? Tanpa alasan jelas begini?

"Byakuya…" panggil Ichigo. Tak ada jawaban. "Hei! Kau sudah tidur ya? Kalau mau tidur cepat menyingkir dari badanku! Kau berat tauk!" Ichigo berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Byakuya, tapi lalu diurungkan. Bagaimana kalo ucapan Byakuya tadi memang benar? Dan pelukan ini adalah yang terakhir? Tangan Ichigo mulai bergerak untuk mendekap tubuh Byakuya, tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak akan tidur." Gumam Ichigo pada diri sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau begitu aku bangun nanti, kau sudah tidak ada? Dan benar-benar pergi dari hidupku?"

Tapi…jam biologis manusia memang tidak bisa berbohong. Ichigo lelah, dan otaknya menyuruh untuk beristirahat. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, Ichigo juga terlelap.

~ ] ! ~

Ichigo tersentak kaget saat bangun dari tidur, seakan otaknya memaksa melakukan itu karena teringat Byakuya. Ichigo semakin panic saat melihat sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke kamarnya lewat celah jendela.

"Celaka! Aku kesiangan. Jangan-jangan Byakuya sudah…" Ichigo menoleh ke samping karena Byakuya sudah tak ada lagi di atas tubuhnya, ternyata di samping Ichigo juga tidak ada. "B-Byakuya, apa dia sungguhan pergi?" raungnya panic dan segera turun dari ranjang. Tapi berhenti saat kakinya menapaki sesuatu yang bukan lantai. Ia menengok ke bawah dan…

"Byakuya!" raungnya. Bahagia, sekaligus ingin tertawa. Jadi Byakuya tidak pergi, melainkan jatuh dari ranjang. Ichigo segera mengangkat tubuh Byakuya kembali ke ranjang sambil tertawa geli. "Hihihihi salah sendiri tidur di atas tubuhku. Kau kan tahu kalau tidurku tak bisa tenang, jadi kau jatuh dari tubuhku dan bahkan jatuh dari ranjang." Ucap Ichigo pada Byakuya yang tampaknya masih terlelap. "Huuuh, bisa-bisanya masih tidur padahal sudah jatuh dari ranjang." Dijitaknya kepala Byakuya dengan senyum bahagia masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ngh…?" perlahan Byakuya membuka mata, dan mendapati wajah senyum Ichigo. "Mandi sana," ucapnya masih lesu.

"Heeeh! Baru bangun langsung main perintah!" Ichigo pura-pura kesal.

"Cepat mandi sana, gantian denganku." Byakuya kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan terpejam.

"Huuuh! Bilang saja kau mau tidur lagi!"

"Hn…sudahlah, cepat mandi sana."

"Tidak mau mandi bersama?" goda Ichigo.

"Tidak."

"Haaah? Tumben sekali. Padahal biasanya kau merajuk meski tak kuperbolehkan!"

"Nah, itu kau tahu. Kau selalu melarangku, jadi untuk apa aku memintanya lagi."

"Tapi kali ini kan aku yang menawarkan!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Kita gantian saja, nanti saat aku mandi kau buatkan sarapan untukku. Aku lapar."

"Heeeeehhhhh! Dasar! Bilang saja kalau kau ingin makan tanpa masak!" dengus Ichigo kesal tapi tetap menuruti kemauan Byakuya. Toh ia juga senang kalau Byakuya mau memakan masakannya dan mengatakan enak. Dan lagi karena Ichigo tahu Byakuya tidak bisa masak, membantu di dapur pun hanya akan membuat kacau.

15 menit kemudian, Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendengus mendapati Byakuya masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

"Hei pangeran tidur, cepat bangun!" Ichigo menarik paksa selimut Byakuya dan menyesal akan tindakannya itu karena ia langsung mimisan begitu melihat tubuh bugil Byakuya.

"Iya iya." Ujar Byakuya malas dan bangkit duduk. "He? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung melihat Ichigo berjongkok dan membelakanginya. Yupz, saat ini Ichigo tengah memegangi hidungnya yang masih mengucurkan darah segar (?)

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Cepat mandi sana! Aku akan masak!" Ichigo segera berlalu ke dapur tanpa menoleh.

Sepeninggal Ichigo, Byakuya mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan suara yang masuk.

"Heh! Bocah! Kau dimana? Sebaiknya cepat pulang atau aku akan mencincangmu! Pesta pertunanganmu itu nanti malam! Kau sudah harus siap-siap bersama calon tunanganmu saat ini juga! Kau dengar bocah? Sekarang!" omel pesan suara itu.

"Dasar bake-neko sialan." Rutuk Byakuya lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi.

~ ] ! ~

" Lama sekali mandinya. Untung makanannya belum dingin." Ujar Ichigo saat Byakuya memasuki dapur. Byakuya hanya ber-hn-ria lalu duduk di kursi meja makan, disusul Ichigo. Mereka makan dalam diam, hingga setelah beberapa lama, Byakuya membuka suara.

"Ichigo." Panggilnya.

Ichigo menatap Byakuya sebagai balasannya.

"Hari ini kita kencan ya…" lanjut Byakuya.

"Kau bilang kita putus." Goda Ichigo.

"Anggap saja kencan terakhir kita sebelum putus." Byakuya tampak serius meski matanya terlihat sedih.

Ichigo menghela nafas lelah. "Ceritakanlah Byakuya, kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan begini."

"Aku memang menyebalkan. Makanya kau cari orang lain saja."

"Jangan mencari alasan putus karena hal kecil begitu! Maksudku menyebalkan kan bukan berarti aku membencimu!"

"Kau sudah selesai makan atau belum. Kalau sudah kita pergi." Byakuya segera bangkit tanpa menghabiskan makanannya.

"Heeeh…baiklah baiklah. Ayo." Sahut Ichigo.

Mereka pun pergi kencan seperti biasa. Ke tempat-tempat favourite, ke tempat pilihan Byakuya yang selalu saja membuat Ichigo berdecak kagum, atau ke tempat-tempat pilihan Ichigo yang selalu sukses membuat Byakuya berkata 'norak' tiap ada kesempatan.

"Sekarang ke Chappy Land ya…" ujar Ichigo.

"Tempat norak apalagi itu?" ketus Byakuya.

"Huuuh! Itu kan taman hiburan biasa! Kenapa sih kau selalu mengatakan tempat pilihanku norak!"

"Karena memang norak! Lagipula mau apa kesana, seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu." Senyum Ichigo.

"Membeli? Baiklah, setelah itu berarti pulang."

"Haaah! Masa tidak naik wahana satupun?"

"Ini sudah sore Ichigo. Aku harus segera pulang atau aku akan ditelan hidup-hidup oleh siluman kucing itu."

"Wkwkwkwkwk siluman kucing? Yoruichi itu? Dia kan babysister-mu, kenapa kau takut padanya!"

"A-ku bu-kan ba-yi " deathglare Byakuya karena Ichigo mengatakan penasehat keluarganya itu sebagai babysister.

"Iya iya baiklah. Kita kesana hanya untuk membeli sesuatu itu, tapi kau harus janji mau memakannya."

"Asalkan itu makanan."

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu memakan rel roller coaster!"

Mobil mereka melaju dengan cepat, hingga tak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai di Chappy Land. Yeah…meskipun matahari sudah mulai terbenam sih…Tanpa banyak bicara, Ichigo menyeret Byakuya ke tempat yang ia tuju karena Byakuya sudah protes terus soal matahari yang mulai terbenam. Akhirnya Ichigo berhenti di salah satu penjual yang menjual makanan yang ia inginkan sementara Byakuya tidak peduli pada Ichigo karena sibuk membayangkan siluman kucing yang menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Ini." Ucap Ichigo pada akhirnya sambil menyodorkan sesuatu yang membuat Byakuya membeku di tempat. Suasana langsung hening diantara ByakuIchi, Byakuya menatap 'sesuatu' yang di pegang Ichigo dengan tatapan…datar, bahkan terlalu datar, sedangkan Ichigo hanya nyengir lebar. Byakuya makin beku saat melihat beberapa anak kecil melintas dengan membawa 'sesuatu' yang sama dengan yang Ichigo sodorkan padanya.

"I-chi…apa kau…tidak salah…" ucap Byakuya super datar.

"Tidak. Memangnya apa yang salah, Byakuya?" seringai Ichigo.

"Karena…dia bulat, tampak berbulu dan berwarna pink. Itu sangat salah kan?" ucap Byakuya masih datar menatap benda yang menurutnya seperti jarring laba-laba itu, yang bulat, bergulung-gulung, dan berwarna pink.

"Hmph…!" Ichigo berusaha menahan tawa akan pendapat Byakuya tentang harum manis a.k.a gulali yang ia belikan. "Kau sudah janji akan memakannya lho…" goda Ichigo.

"Apa benda berbulu itu bisa disebut makanan?"

"Aish, tentu saja ini makanan. Coba cicipi dulu dong." Ichigo mengambil sedikit gulali itu dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Byakuya. "Bagaimana? Manis kan?"

Byakuya tampak mengerutkan alis sambil merasakan benda itu di mulutnya. "Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka manis. Dan benda ini benar-benar manis dan rasanya aneh dan langsung menghilang di mulutku sebelum aku sempat menelannya. Dan lagi…"

"Oke, stop stop. Berhentilah mengomentari dengan kata-kata aneh begitu."

"Heeh ya sudahklah. Aku mau pulang, ini sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu dulu." Byakuya lalu menarik Ichigo menuju parkiran.

"Memangnya kau ada acara apa sih? Buru-buru sekali." Komentar Ichigo sambil memasuki mobil.

"Urusan keluarga." Jawab Byakuya singkat lalu mengemudikan mobilnya.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Pukul 07.00 p.m. barulah Byakuya sampai di mansionnya dan tentu saja langsung kena damprat oleh Yoruichi. Setelah diceramahi sekitar satu jam, barulah Byakuya bisa masuk kamar dan itupun harus langsung siap-siap.

"Yoruichi-san…" panggil Byakuya.

"Apa?" jawab Yoruichi dari luar kamar.

"Masuklah, aku ingin Tanya sesuatu."

"Kau kan sedang ganti baju!"

"Sudah selesai kok."

Yoruichi menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar Byakuya. Tampak Byakuya sudah mengenakan pakaian meski belum rapi.

"Kenapa aku harus tunangan sih, Yoruichi-san? Dengan gadis yang tak ku kenal pula." Tanya Byakuya lesu.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi itulah peraturan keluarga bangsawan." Jawab Yoruichi meski sedikit ada rasa prihatin terhadap Byakuya. "Kau…punya kekasih ya?"

"Ya…"

"Jadi kau memutuskan kekasihmu?"

"Ya…"

Yoruichi menghela nafas lagi.

"Kalau begini aku jadi tidak ingin terlahir di keluarga bangsawan. Aku harap aku terlahir di keluarga biasa-biasa saja." Tambah Byakuya.

"Sudahlah Byakuya. Kau mengocehpun tidak akan merubah apapun." Yoruichi membetulkan dasi Byakuya dan mengambilkan jaz untuknya. "Ayo." Yoruichi berjalan keluar kamar diikuti Byakuya. Mereka menuju ruang keluarga untuk bertemu dengan tunangan Byakuya beserta keluarganya, lalu keluar ke pesta untuk menemui para tamu.

Setelah cukup berbincang dengan para tamu, Byakuya dan tunangannya, Rukia, berbicara berdua saja di balkon.

"Byakun-chan, kau tidak suka tunangan denganku ya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ya, aku tidak suka." Jawab Byakuya jujur.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

'Ya…"

"Namanya?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"…" hening. Byakuya heran dan melirik Rukia yang tampak tercengang. "Apa?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Laki-laki?" Tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"Ya. Pacarku laki-laki. Kenapa?"

"Benarkah?" ujar Rukia dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hei, kau ini…apa yang…?"

"Kyaaaaa….sungguhkah? kalau begitu kau tetaplah pacaran dengan kekasihmu. Kita jadi tunangan di hadapan orang-orang saja." Girang Rukia.

"Hah?" bingung Byakuya.

"Aku ini FUJOSHI AKUT STADIUM 5, aku penggemar yaoi. Tak kusangka kalau tunanganku adalah yaoi, aku sangat senaaaang…" Rukia jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri.

"Kau serius? Aku boleh pacaran dengan Ichigo?"

"Iya." Rukia mengangguk mantap. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Aku minta satu video lemon kalian dong…"

"HAHHHH?"

"Apa sih, aku Cuma minta satu kok. Dan aku juga akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun. Boleh ya…boleh kan? Boleh dong…" rayu Rukia.

Byakuya tercengang. Gak nyangka kalo dia bakal tunangan sama cewek kayak gini.

"Ng…Baiklah."

"Kyaaaa…..Asyiiikk….." Rukia berteriak saking girangnya dan tentu saja mengundang perhatian orang-orang. Byakuya yang jadi gelagapan harus menjelaskan apa pada orang-orang yang kini menatap mereka.

"Umm…kami hanya sedang…"

"Sudahlah, cepat cepat…" Rukia menggandeng tangan Byakuya dan menariknya pergi, membebaskan Byakuya dari penjelasannya. Mereka ke taman di dekat kolam. "Sekarang cepat telfon dia dan minta balikan lagi. Kau bilang kau jadi putus dengannya karena harus tunangan." Ucap Rukia.

"Yeah…" Byakuya mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon Ichigo. Tak berapa lama Ichigo mengangkat telfonnya.

"Hallo…"

"Umm…hallo Ichigo. Soal kita…bisakah kita balikan lagi?"

Ichigo tertawa.

"Hei, apanya yang lucu?"

"Apanya yang balikan? Kita memang tidak putus kan?"

"Tapi tadi pagi aku sudah memutuskanmu."

"Dan aku tidak merasa kau serius memutuskanku. Kau tidak serius kan? Ya, tentu saja. Kita tetap pacaran."

"Hn…terimakasih."

Ichigo terkikik lagi. "Baiklah, sampai besok."

"Hn…"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Rukia setelah Byakuya menutup telfon.

"Kami sudah balikan."

"Kyaaaa asyiiiik, cepat rekam lemonan kalian ya. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Hn…"

~ To be Continue ~

Yupz, sumpah ga-je banget =.=" terserah readers mau comment apa dah…nge-flame juga oke kayaknya, coz gw ngrasa ni fict bener-bener ga-je *kalo gitu napa gw nekat publish yak? XD* Kemungkinan Grimmjow muncul di chapter depan. Semoga beneran jadi ada Grimmichi *do'a* lho? Saia kan authornya? Maklum, author lum mikirin ke depannya *dzig*

Mind to Revew?


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

Yosh…UN selese jg. Makasih do'anya reders…author jg nge-do'ain kalian-kalian yg UN kok…skrg tinggal do'a biar lulus yak XD Amiiiinn…

Reply review :

via-sasunaru : hehehehe iya, sebenernya itu aku banget wkwkwkwk thx 4 review...

Aoi Namikaze : makasih, waaah kamu dukung Grimmichi ya? Hn...coba liat nanti, saia jg suka ma Byakuichi sih...*digetok rame-rame*

Arigato jg bwt CCloveRuki yang udah nyempetin review ^-^

Chapter 2 : Blueberry vs White Night

.

.

.

Ichigo bersiap pergi ke kampus pagi itu. Ia sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya dan hanya tinggal memakai sepatu.

Ting tong…

Tiba-tiba terdengar bell pintu dibunyikan. Ichigo tersenyum. Biasanya Byakuya lah yang datang sepagi ini sekedar untuk mengantarnya ke kampus meskipun hari itu Byakuya tak ada mata kuliah.

"Sebentar…" ucap Ichigo dan segera membukakan pintu. Dan benar saja, memang pria itulah yang datang. Ichigo menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ya." Balas Ichigo. "Atau mau minum dulu?"

"Tidak. Ayo."

Mereka keluar apartement dan menuju mobil Byakuya yang sudah terparkir manis di depan gerbang.

"Kau ada mata kuliah hari ini?" Tanya Ichigo sambil memasuki mobil.

"Tidak."

"Lalu mau apa ke kampus?" pertanyaan rutin Ichigo tiap kali Byakuya mengantarnya dan mengatakan tak ada jam kuliah.

"Memakanmu." Ucap Byakuya dan langsung menawan bibir Ichigo dengan bibirnya.

"Dasar." Ichigo memukul pelan perut Byakuya.

Byakuya mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Tak berapa lama, mereka sudah sampai di kampus. Byakuya memarkir mobilnya di salah satu barisan parkir.

"Ichigo, nanti malam kau ada acara?" tanya Byakuya.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya, tapi dengan senyum terlukis di bibirnya, pasti Byakuya akan mengajak melakukan 'itu' lagi.

"Aku tidak ada waktu. Memangnya ada apa?"Ichigo bermaksud menggoda, ia menatap Byakuya dengan senyum nakal.

"Tidak bisa diluangkan?"

Nah, benar kan. Byakuya bersikukuh. Pasti tujuannya hanya hal satu itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Byakuya mengambil sesuatu dari dashboard, sebuah handycam. Alis Ichigo mengerut, apa Byakuya ingin merekam adegan ranjang bersamanya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ichigo cemberut.

"Kau tau apa yang kumaksudkan."

"Ck! Aku tidak mau." Ichigo melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan tampang cemberut.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau kalau sampai ada orang lain yang melihatnya."

"Video ini untukku."

"Tapi tetap saja. Kalau sudah dalam bentuk video, siapa saja bisa melihatnya kan?"

"Aku akan menyimpannya baik-baik."

"Pokoknya tidak mau."

"Ichi, …"

"Tidak."

"Ichi…"

"Tida-…" tin tiiiiiinn….. terdengar klakson mobil dari belakang mereka. Mereka berdua sontak menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berambut biru terang berdiri di tepi mobilnya tapi dengan tangan terulur ke dalam untuk membunyikan klakson pastinya.

"Tch!" kesal Byakuya dan keluar dari mobil. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak bisa memarkir mobil dengan benar ya?" ucap orang itu.

"Mungkin matamu yang bermasalah." Ujar Byakuya karena memang dia sudah memarkirnya di tempat yang benar.

"Itu tempatku."

"Sejak kapan tempat parkir ini dimiliki oleh orang bodoh sepertimu?"

"Dengar brengsek. Kalo tidak mau cari mati, sebaiknya kau parkir di deretan lain."

"Tch! Apa hakmu."

"Kau…"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua." Ichigo keluar dari mobil dan menengahi. Kekasihnya itu memang keras kepala, dan sepertinya cowok berambut biru itu lebih keras kepala lagi. Bisa gawat kalau tak dilerai.

"Hooh, jadi kau bersama pasanganmu, _**slasher**_?" seringai cowok berambut biru itu setelah mendapati orang yang keluar dari mobil Byakuya adalah seorang laki-laki. "Pantas saja kau asal parkir, sudah ingin melakukan sex di dalam mobil eh?"

"Kau…" Byakuya nyaris saja menghajarnya kalau Ichigo tidak segera mencegah.

"Sudahlah. Jangan cari ribut. Sebaiknya kita parkir di tempat lain." Ujar Ichigo.

Byakuya menggeram kesal. "Siapa namamu, biru. Aku akan mencatatnya di daftar nama orang-orang yang akan segera kucabut nyawanya."

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeager Jacquez." Ucap si kepala biru. "Ingat baik-baik nama itu, karena nama itulah yang akan mengirimmu ke neraka."

"Tch!"

"Sudahlah…" Ichigo menyeret Byakuya masuk mobil dan menyuruhnya parkir di tempat lain.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Ichigo memasuki ruang kuliahnya dengan santai, dozen belum datang sehingga Ichigo menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk sambil membuka-buka buku. Saat sedang sibuk, tanpa sengaja ekor mata Ichigo menangkap sosok berambut biru lewat di depan ruang kuliahnya.

"Hei, kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Ichigo pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Ha? Kau tidak tahu dia, Ichigo?" ucap Kira Izuru, orang yang tadi ditanya oleh Ichigo. Ichigo menggeleng. Kira melanjutkan. "Dia Grimmjow Jeager Jacquez. Terkenal sebagai premannya kampus ini. Makanya aneh kalau sampai kau tidak tahu dia."

"Preman kampus? Dia itu anak fakultas mana?"

"Fakultas teknik otomotif. Kerjaannya saja balapan liar. Dia ugal-ugalan dengan mobil-mobil hasil modifikasinya itu. Tapi memang hasil modifnya bagus sih…"

Ichigo hanya terdiam akan penjelasan Kira, dan matanya tak lepas dari sosok biru yang berjalan kian menjauh itu.

~ OoooOoooO ~

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Rukia. Ia kini tengah duduk berdua dengan Byakuya di salah satu café campus.

"Dia menolak." Jawab Byakuya cuek.

"Ayolaaah, rayu dia lagi, Byakunn-chan." Rajuk Rukia.

"Tidak."

"Huuuh, kalau begitu rekam secara diam-diam."

"Tidak."

"Buuuuu Byakunn-chan nggak asyik." Rukia menggembungkan pipinya. "Eh, Byakunn-chan. Siapa lagi pasangan yaoi yang ada di campus ini?"

"Entahlah."

"Ayolaaah, kau pasti tahu. Ini kan campusmu."

"Aku tidak tahu." Cuek Byakuya. "Rekam saja temanmu yang yaoi."

"Di sekolah tidak ada pasangan yaoi."

"Sekolah?" Byakuya mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa? Jadi Byakunn-chan tidak tahu kalau aku masih SMA? Ah, Byakunn-chan payah, masa tunangan sendiri tidak…"

"Ehm!" seseorang berdehem keras. Sontak Byakuya dan Rukia menoleh, dan keduanya terbelalak melihat sosok berambut orange berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Bisa jelaskan apa arti kata 'tunangan' yang kau ucapkan tadi?" ucap Ichigo dingin dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Bu-bukan kok Ichi-chan." Kilah Rukia. "Kami hanya…"

"Saudara sepupu…" …" kakak adik." Jawab Byakuya dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Saudara sepupu atau kakak adik?" Ichigo mempertegas.

"Kakak adik…" … "Saudara sepupu…" kini terbalik Byakuya lah yang mengucapkan kata kakak adik, sedangkan Rukia yang mengucapkan saudara sepupu.

"Fine." Ucap Ichigo dan berbalik.

"Ichigo, tunggu." Byakuya mencekal lengannya. "Kami bisa jelaskan." Ujar Byakuya dengan nada datar seprti biasa.

"Hebat. Kau bilang 'kami' dan bukannya 'aku'. Jadi ini memang rencana kalian berdua untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kalian?"

"Aku tahu kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau!"

Byakuya tak menjawab. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Ichigo. Ia pasti mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Oke." Ichigo berbalik menghadap kekasihnya itu. "Beri aku satu penjelasan singkat."

"Kami…"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya lebih baik. Tadi kulihat mereka berciuman." Ucap seseorang. Perhatian ketiganya langsung tertuju pada orang itu.

"Grimmjow…" geram Byakuya, tampak Grimmjow duduk di salah satu meja dengan cara yang tidak sopan sambil menenggak birnya. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada ketiga orang yang barusan ia kerjai.

"Apa? Kau tidak percaya?" Grimmjow makin memanas-manasi Ichigo. Rasanya emosi Ichigo sudah tak terbendung lagi, ia menyentakkan genggaman tangan Byakuya dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkanByakuya yang kini mematung dengan Grimmjow yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia lalu bangkit dan menghampiri Byakuya.

"Perang baru dimulai, Kuchiki." Seringai Grimmjow dan melenggang pergi.

"Byakunn-chan…maafkan aku." Lirih Rukia. Tapi sepertinya Byakuya tidak peduli dan melangkah pergi ke arah menghilangnya Ichigo tadi.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Ichigo membasuh mukanya di wastafel untuk menyamarkan wajahnya yang sembab karena menangis. Untunglah kamar mandi kosong, sehingga tak ada yang melihatnya begitu.

Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau mungkin suatu saat Byakuya akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain –wanita tentunya- karena Ichigo sedikit banyak mengerti aturan keluarga bangsawan, tapi Ichigo tak menyangka kalau Byakuya akan bertunangan tanpa memutuskannya, dan bahkan tanpa memberitahunya. Andai saja Byakuya memberitahunya jauh-jauh hari, mungkin Ichigo akan bisa menyiapkan mentalnya meski tetap akan terasa menyakitkan.

"Ichigo…" sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Dari cermin wastafel, ia bisa melihat Byakuya memasuki kamar mandi. Ichigo hanya bertambah kesal saja, Byakuya adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Iapun berbalik dan pergi tanpa menghiraukan Byakuya.

"Jam 7 di tempat biasa. Aku akan menunggumu disana." Ucap Byakuya tanpa menoleh. Demikian juga Ichigo, ia tak menoleh meski tadi Byakuya mengucapkan permintaan untuk bertemu.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke gerbang campus. Ia sudah tak berminat lagi mengikuti kuliah hari itu. Jalanan tampak lengang, Ichigo juga sempat menengok kanan kiri sebelum menyeberang zebra cross, tapi saat sudah menyeberang sampai tengah jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"Gyaaaaa…" jerit Ichigo. Mobil itu mengerem mendadak, tapi tak sempat. Sehinga terguling dengan lutut menghantam aspal.

"Adudududuh…" keluh Ichigo, duduk sambil memegangi lututnya yang terkoyak.

"Tch! Kalau menyeberang pake mata dong!" maki si pemilik mobil yang keluar dari mobilnya. Ichigo mendongak dan cemberut begitu melihat siapa yang telah menabraknya.

"Grimmjow! Kau yang menyetir pake mata dong! Aku sudah menyeberang dengan benar kok!" kesal Ichigo, tapi kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Tch! Menyeberang dengan benar katamu? Waah jangan-jangan kau memang nekat bunuh diri ya…gara-gara putus dengan pasangan slashermu itu." Cibir Grimm.

"Kau…" geram Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat bangun!" Grimmjow mengangkat lengan Ichigo dengan kasar.

"Auw…sakit bodoh!" keluh Ichigo.

"Cerewet." Grimmjow menyeret Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau! Turunkan aku!" Ichigo bermaksud keluar mobil, tapi Grimmjow segera menutup pintunya.

"Aku ini bukan type orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Ucap Grimmjow sambil duduk di belakang kemudi. "Cepat pakai sabuk pengaman. Aku tak mau ambil resiko lukamu makin parah karena terbentur sesuatu."

Meski cemberut, Ichigo menuruti perkataan Grimmjow. Baru saja Ichigo memakai sabuk pengaman dengan benar, tiba-tiba Grimmjow langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"He-hei hei! Apa-apaan kau! Pelankan kecepatanmu…!" panic Ichigo.

"Diam saja kau." Ketus Grimmjow.

Tak berapa lama ngebut di jalanan, Grimmjow melirik kaca spionnya. "Sial, mau apa mereka." Rutuknya.

"Siapa?" Ichigo ikut melirik kaca spion, dan matanya terbelalak melihat barisan mobil mengejar mereka. Bukan mobil polisi, tapi lebih mirip mobil para gangster. Ichigo melihat sticker di mobil-mobil itu yang menunjukkan kalau mereka berasal dari geng balap liar Vizard. Ichigo bergidik mengingat bahwa Vizard adalah geng balap liar yang sangat berkuasa di daerah itu, bahkan polisi saja kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

"Ke-kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" panic Ichigo.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku sudah mempecundangi beberapa anggota mereka." Jawab Grimmjow dengan tampang santai.

"Kau benar-benar suka cari masalah ya!"

"Diam. Bersiaplah, aku akan menambah kecepatan." Tapi belum selesai ia berucap, Grimmjow sudah menaikkan kecepatannya. Membuat Ichigo harus mencengkeram kursi kuat-kuat untuk meredam ketakutannya. Ia bahkan memejamkan mata erat tiap kali Grimmjow menyalip mobil-mobil padahal jalanan padat, juga menerobos palang kereta api.

"Kau gila! Turunkan aku disini, Grimmjow!" perintah Ichigo.

"Tidak ada waktu, bodoh! Mereka akan menangkap kita!"

"Kita? Maksudmu kau, huh?"

"Dan sekarang kau ada bersamaku. Mereka bisa saja menangkapmu juga."

"Tch! Aku tidak ada hubungannya. Mereka pasti melepaskanku."

"Oia, kau tahu, kau ini cukup manis. Bisa-bisa mereka mencabulimu ramai-ramai."

"Apaaa!"

"Makanya. Duduk dan diam saja!" Grimmjow kembali mempercepat laju mobilnya. Ternyata mereka dihadang, sehingga Grimmjow membelokkan mobilnya ke gank sempit.

"Sial! Di depan jalanan sempit. Tidak bisa dimasuki mobil." Maki Grimmjow. Ia menghentikan mobilnya tepat sebelum menabrak tembok di ujung jalan, membuat Ichigo senam jantung karena mengira akan menabrak.

"Sekarang apa? Mereka tepat di belakang kita." Panik Ichigo.

"Aku kan bilang jalanan di depan tidak bisa dilewati mobil, bukan tidak bisa dilewati manusia." Grimmjow tampak memprogram sesuatu di mobilnya. "Ayo!" Grimmjow menarik Ichigo keluar dan mereka berlari ke arah kanan, sebuah gank sempit.

"Auw, lututku sakit." Keluh Ichigo.

"Cepatlah bodoh! Kau tidak mau meledak bersama mobil itu kan?" kesal Grimmjow.

"Apa? Meledak!"

"Ya, aku memasang bom tadi."

Mendengar itu, dengan susah payah Ichigo mempercepat larinya sementara para gangster itu terdengar mulai berlari mendekat.

"Grimm, mereka mengejar." Panic Ichigo, tapi terlihat Grimmjow malah menyeringai.

"3…2…" Grimmjow menghitung mundur. "…1…dan…"

DUAAAARRRR!

Mobil Grimmjow meledak dan meledakkan para gangster yang berada di jangkauan ledakan. Hingga tubuh mereka hancur tercabik-cabik dan ada beberapa bagian yang melayang di udara lalu jatuh di hadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo memandangnya tidak percaya, hingga akhirnya ia muntah karena tak pernah melihat adegan sekeji itu secara langsung. Sementara Grimmjow malah terkekeh puas melihat bangkai-bangkai itu.

"Bangsat kau Jeager Jacquez!" terdengar teriakan orang tak jauh dari ledakan.

"Bwahahahaha aku mempecundangimu lagi, Shinji." Seringai Grimmjow. "Ayo lari, jumlah mereka yang tidak meledak pasti masih banyak." Grimmjow menyeret Ichigo dengan paksa dan lari dari kejaran gangster pimpinan Shinji itu.

~ OoooOoooO ~

"Hoeeekk…! Uhuk…uhuk…" Ichigo masih saja muntah mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia dan Grimmjow kini tengah berjalan di tanggul yang kering karena agak tinggi, sementara di samping mereka mengalir aliran air pembuangan dengan bau yang tidak sedap. Ya, benar, mereka kini tengah berada di terowongan saluran air pembuangan bawah tanah untuk bersembunyi dari anak buah Shinji yang masih setia mengejar mereka.

"Tch! Selama mereka masih di atas, kita tidak bisa muncul dulu." Gerutu Grimmjow.

"Uhuk…uhuk…gara-gara kau aku jadi ikut terlibat, dasar brengs-…hoeeeekk" Ichigo kembali muntah.

"Diamlah bodoh, suara muntah mu itu bisa menunjukkan keberadaan kita."

"Kau yang bodoh, keluarkan aku dari sini sekarang juga! Dan jangan panggil aku bodoh! Dasar bodoh."

"Ah, ya. Siapa namamu, bodoh? Icha…Ichi…Iche…?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, ingat nama itu baik-baik, karena nama itu yang akan mengirimmu ke neraka." Ichigo mengulang perkataan Grimmjow terhadap Byakuya.

"Wah…wah…kau masih membela pacar slashermu itu ya, Ichigo. Ah, tidak, maksudku…strawberry."

"Apa kau bilang! Mau kubunuh ya!" kesal Ichigo, membuat Grimmjow tertawa terbahak.

"Ugh…" Ichigo mengeluh lagi, ia akhirnya duduk bersandar pada dinding terowongan. "Aku lelah, lututku juga sakit. Sepertinya masih mengeluarkan darah." Gerutu Ichigo.

"Heeeh, kita istirahat disini dulu." Grimmjow duduk tak jauh dari Ichigo. "Begitu aman, aku akan membawamu ke dokter."

Lalu tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Hingga Ichigo pun tertidur karena bosan.

"…berry…Starwberry…"

"Ng…?" perlahan Ichigo membuka matanya karena merasa pipinya ditepuk. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Grimmjow.

"Grimm~…" lirih Ichigo, masih mencoba mengusir rasa kantuknya dengan mengucek mata.

"Sepertinya sudah aman, ayo pergi." Ucap Grimmjow.

"Ya…" Ichigo mengikuti langkah Grimmjow menuju sebuah tangga menuju ke atas terowongan, mereka memanjat tangga itu dan keluar dari sana. Begitu keluar, Ichigo agak tercengang karena mendapati langit sudah gelap dan bintang bertaburan.

"Sudah malam? Berapa lama kita ada disana?" heran Ichigo.

"Siapa yang tahu." Grimmjow mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tampak sedang menekan-nekan tombol HPnya. "Aku sudah memanggil orang untuk menjemput, kita istirahat disini dulu." Grimmjow duduk di atas pipa-pipa beton yang teronggok tak terpakai.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dua buah mobil berhenti tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo." Ajak Grimmjow pada Ichigo dan memasuki salah satu mobil. Sementara sopir yang mengendarai mobil tadi, masuk ke mobil satunya lagi dan pergi. Membiarkan Grimmjow membawa mobil dan menentukan tujuannya sendiri. "Cepat Berry."

Dengan sedikit kesal, Ichigo memasuki mobil dan langsung memakai sabuk pengaman, takut Grimm akan mengebut lagi.

"Tenang saja, kali ini aku akan pelan-pelan." Seringai Grimmjow dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Ngomong-gomong…ini pukul berapa? Kenapa udara dingin sekali?" Ichigo mengusap kedua lengannya yang terasa membeku.

"Pukul 01.00 a.m."

"Apa? Sudah dini hari? Astaga." Ichigo menggeleng tak percaya. Ichigo mengeluarkan HPnya untuk memastikan ucapan Grimmjow. Memang benar jam sudah menunjuk pukul 1, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Ichigo kini mematung menatap screen HPnya. Melainkan karena wallpaper HPnya yang memperlihatkan foto Byakuya dan dirinya.

"Byakuya…" lirih Ichigo, dan seketika alisnya berkerut saat mengingat sesuatu.

"_Jam 7 di tempat biasa. Aku akan menunggumu disana."_

Ichigo teringat akan janjinya itu.

"Grimm, putar balik mobilnya." Perintah Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit dulu. Setelah itu baru kau ku antar pulang."

"Grimm, aku bukan mau pulang. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang juga." Paksa Ichigo.

"Kubilang tidak mau. Lukamu bisa semakin parah. Kalai infeksi bagaimana!"

"Grimm, aku mohon." Ichigo memegang lengan Grimmjow dengan kedua tangannya, mata amber nya menatap lurus ke mata azure Grimm yang sesaat mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan. "Aku mohon…" pinta Ichigo.

Grimmjow mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jalanan. Bukan karena takut menabrak atau apa, melainkan karena tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang saat bertatapan dengan iris cemerlang Ichigo.

"Shit!" umpat Grimmjow dan mengusap wajahnya. "Baiklah, kau mau kuantar kemana?"

Ichigo tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya dan menunjukkan arah mana yang harus diambil Grimmjow.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah taman. Ichigo dan Grimmjow keluar dari mobil. Grimmjow melihat sekeliling, dan tak melihat apapun kecuali sebuah tangga menuju ke atas bukit.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Cukup sampai disini saja." Ucap Ichigo dan mulai mendaki tangga itu satu per satu.

"Oi…kau mau kemana?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja ke puncak bukit kan." Ucap Ichigo tanpa menoleh.

"Lututmu terluka, apa kau bisa mendaki setinggi itu!"

"Bisa kok. Kau tidak usah mencemaskanku. Aku mati juga bukan urusanmu kan." Kesal Ichigo.

"Tch!" decih Grimmjow, terdengar langkah suaranya mendekat dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah ada di depan Ichigo dan memaksa Ichigo naik di punggungnya.

"Turunkan aku, aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Ichigo meronta.

"Diamlah Berry, kalau kau terjatuh akan lebih parah lagi!"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Turunkan aku Grimm."

"Diam!" bentak Grimmjow, dan seketika Ichigo pun diam. Grimmjow melanjutkan langkahnya, tak ada suara diantara mereka. Yang terdengar hanya desauan angin dan suara langkah kaki Grimmjow. Udara yang semakin dingin, membuat Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Grimmjow.

Wajah Ichigo merona, ini pertama kalinya ia sedekat ini dengan lelaki lain selain Byakuya. Tapi udara benar-benar dingin, dan Ichigo rasa Grimmjow juga pasti kedinginan sehingga Ichigo pun memeluk lehernya.

"Hei Berry, sebenarnya mau apa kau di atas sana?" Grimmjow membuka pembicaraan.

"Byakuya bilang akan menemuiku di sana." Jawab Ichigo.

"Byakuya? Pacar slashermu itu? Memangnya dia bilang akan menemuimu jam berapa?"

"Jam 7 malam."

What the Hell! Kau fikir ini sudah jam berapa huh? Sudah hampir jam 2 kau tahu! Mana mungkin dia masih disana! Apalagi udara di atas bukit pasti sangat dingin!" maki Grimmjow.

Tapi Ichigo malah tersenyum. "Mau taruhan?" ucapnya lembut, membuat Grimmjow tercekat. "Aku taruhan Byakuya masih ada di sana." Lanjut Ichigo.

Grimmjow terdiam. Entah mengapa pandangannya berubah sayu. "Kau…sangat mempercayainya ya…" lirih Grimmjow.

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi dia juga. Kami saling mempercayai. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagi orang normal sepertimu, tapi kami saling mencintai." Tutur Ichigo. "Sama saja kan…yang namanya cinta ya cinta. Hanya bedanya, persamaan jenis kelamin yang membuat orang memandang jijik terhadap hubungan kami. Padahal kurasa…perasaan mencintai yang kami rasakan, juga sama dengan perasaan mencintai yang pasangan normal rasakan. Iya kan?"

Grimmjow tetap terdiam. Hingga ia menjejakkan kakinya di akhir anak tangga. Ichigo pun turun dari punggungnya.

"Aku akan tetap disini." Ucap Grimmjow. Ichigo memandangnya heran, membuat Grimmjow melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa? Kita taruhan apa pacarmu itu masih disini atau tidak kan? Kalau aku menang aku akan meminta imbalannya darimu. Karena itulah aku tidak akan ke bawah dulu."

Ichigo terkikik geli, ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Grimmjow menghawatirkannya. Karena tatapan mata Grimmjow benar-benar menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Yeah…atau mungkin sekedar merasa bertanggungjawab atas luka-luka Ichigo.

Ichigo berjalan menjauh, menuju tepi bukit dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Byakuya. Pemandangan dari sana sangatlah indah, karena pemandangan kota malam hari tampak jelas, sedangkan di atas bintang-bintang bertaburan tanpa tertutup apapun karena hanya ada satu dua pohon di puncak bukit, sedangkan pohon-pohon lainnya tumbuh di sepanjang kaki bukit.

Ichigo memutar kepalanya, mencari-cari dimana Byakuya. Tapi tak ia temukan. Hingga ekor matanya menangkap bayangan sesosok pria yang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Ichigo tersenyum dan menghampiri sosok itu. Dan benar saja, itu memang Byakuya.

"Aku menang taruhan Grimm." Lirih Ichigo dan memperhatikan Byakuya. Mata Byakuya terpejam, nampaknya ia tertidur.

"Byakuya…Byakuya…" panggil Ichigo.

Byakuya membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ichigo…" lirihnya dan segera mengusap wajah. "Ah, maaf, aku tertidur." Ucap Byakuya.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf karena datang sangat terlambat." Sahut Ichigo.

Seakan baru mendapatkan pandangannya secara sempurna, Byakuya terkesiap melihat penampilan Ichigo yang kacau. Menyadari itu, Ichigo tertawa pelan.

"Hehehe aku tidak sempat mandi." Ujar Ichigo.

"Kau terluka." Ucap Byakuya yang melihat lutut Ichigo berdarah.

"Hanya luka kecil."

"Ayo ke rumah sakit." Byakuya bangkit.

"Yeah…" Ichigo ikut bangkit. "Setelah itu traktir makan ya, aku lapar." Goda Ichigo.

"Terserah kau." Byakuya mengecup singkat bibir Ichigo tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Ichigo terkesiap dan blushing seketika. Mereka berjalan ke arah jalan turun dari bukit. Dan tubuh Byakuya agak menegang begitu melihat Grimmjow disana.

"Kau…" geramnya.

"Tch!" decih Grimmjow.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua." Lerai Ichigo.

"Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" tanya Byakuya dingin.

"Dia yang mengantarku." Jawab Ichigo.

"Mengantarmu? Maksudmu yang membuatmu terluka begini!"

"Bu-…"

"Iya, lalu kenapa?" potong Grimmjow.

Byakuya mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap menyerang Grimmjow.

"Byakuya, hentikan." Ichigo memegangi kekasihnya itu. "Sudahlah, jangan bahas masalah ini lagi. Kau bilang akan mengantarku ke rumah sakit kan. Ayo cepat pergi."

"Aku yang bilang akan mengantarmu ke RS, berry." Ucap Grimmjow. "Aku tidak mau lari dari tanggungjawab."

"Tch! Orang sepertimu tahu apa tentang tanggung jawab. Kalau aku menghajarmu, itu baru tanggungjawab karena telah melukai Ichigo!" ujar Byakuya.

"Dan kalau aku membunuhmu, aku akan bisa menuntaskan tanggungjawabku untuk membawa Ichigo ke RS." Grimmjow tak mau kalah.

"Diam kalian berdua!" bentak Ichigo. "Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap lebih dewasa sedikit?" kesal Ichigo dan segera berbalik menuruni tangga dengan dua orang yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kubantu." Dan lagi-lagi Ichigo digendong paksa, tapi kali ini oleh Byakuya.

"E-eh? Bya-Byakuya, aku bisa sendiri kok." Ichigo blushing. Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda, mungkin karena saat ini yang menggendongnya adalah orang yang dicintainya. Jantung Ichigo jadi berdegup kencang, padahal sudah sering disentuh oleh Byakuya.

"Diamlah Ichigo, tugasmu hanya memelukku supaya tidak jatuh."

"Hihihi dasar kau ini." Ichigo pun memeluk leher Byakuya, ia bahkan meniup tengkuk Byakuya.

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu. Kau mau aku menyerangmu huh?" canda Byakuya.

"Kenapa? Kau kedinginan kan? Kutiup biar hangat. Hihihi…" balas Ichigo.

"Awas saja kau kalau sudah di bawah sana."

"Buuuu memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan pada orang yang terluka."

"Menambah lukanya di tempat 'lain'. Di tempat yang 'hangat' dan 'lembab'."

Wajah Ichigo langsung memerah. "Dasar kau ini!" Ichigo mencubit pelan pinggang Byakuya.

"Auw…" Byakuya pura-pura mengeluh. Mereka terus berbicara dengan riang, sementara tanpa sadar Grimmjow memperhatikan mereka.

Grimmjow terdiam, ia merasa ada yang salah dalam dirinya. Ia merasa tak rela Ichigo bergurau dengan orang lain, ia merasa tak rela Ichigo bisa tersenyum karena orang lain. Grimmjow sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia merasa demikian, apa karena selama bersamanya Ichigo memang tak pernah tersenyum? Lalu kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan itu? Tapi hingga mereka sampai di bawah bukit, Grimmjow tak menemukan jawaban akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu…

~ To be Continue ~

Lagi-lagi gw ngrasa ni crita ga-je bgt gak tau kenapa. Padahal gw udah berusaha sebaik mungkin lho…beneran. =_=" mohon maaf ya readers…tapi gw udah berusaha beneran kok…

Mohon reviewnya…XD


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

Ya ampuun, fict ni hampir aja discontinue kare gak dpt ilham buat lanjutannya #plaaak Oia, author sekalian **MOHON WARNING** ya…kalau adegan-adegan di fit ini sudah tidak layak di rated T tolong katakan. Biar saia bisa perbaiki adegan di chapter berikutnya supaya tetep di Rated T atau sekalian menaikkannya ke rated M muahahahaha *ketawa mesum*

Makasih byk bwt CCloveRuki and Farenheit July ats read reviewnya :D

Chapter 3 : Jealous

.

.

.

.

Menjelang fajar, di apartement Ichigo.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Ichigo?" Tanya seorang cowok bersurai hitam sambil membantu cowok bersurai orange di papahannya untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, dokter sudah mengobatinya." Sahut cowok berambut orange yang dipanggil Ichigo itu. "Oia, terimakasih sudah mengantarku ke dokter, Byakuya." Senyum Ichigo pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hn…" Byakuya hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Eh? Ini kan masih gelap. Tidak tunggu pagi sekalian?" Ichigo tampak keberatan.

"Tidak. Nanti mengganggu istirahatmu."

"Sama sekali tidak mengganggu kok!" Ichigo bersikeras. "Lagipula bukankah ada hal yang harus kau jelaskan padaku?"

"…"

Tangan Ichigo beralih untuk menarik lengan Byakuya. "Jangan pergi…" pintanya.

Terdiam sejenak, Byakuya lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi sepertinya kau harus ganti pakaian dulu. Kau kelihatan berantakan."

Ichigo tersenyum nakal. "Mau membantuku menggantinya?" ujarnya.

Byakuya lagi-lagi terdiam dan menatap Ichigo, membuat senyum Ichigo pudar.

"Kau kenapa, Byakuya?" Tanya Ichigo, membelai rambut Byakuya dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?" Tanya Byakuya.

Kini giliran Ichigo yang terdiam. "Tidak kalau kau sudah menjelaskannya dengan benar." Ichigo menarik tangannya dari rambut Byakuya.

"Rukia itu…tunanganku." Byakuya mulai menjelaskan. "Kami dijodohkan."

"Tch! Sepertinya memang kau harus memutuskan hubungan kita." Kesal Ichigo. "Tapi semestinya kau mengatakannya padaku jauh-jauh hari, Byakuya. Dengan begitu setidaknya aku bisa menyiapkan mentalku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya, sementara aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

Deg! Mendengar itu rasanya jantung Ichigo jadi berdegup kencang dan wajahnya serasa memanas. Kini ia tahu kalau Byakuya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Lalu…kau memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Rukia, begitu?" Ichigo masih mencoba mengorek keterangan.

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa?" Ichigo agak membentak.

Byakuya menatap mata Ichigo lekat-lekat. "Rukia bilang aku tetap boleh menjalin hubungan denganmu."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak. "A-apa? Bagaimana bisa? Dia tunanganmu? Lagipula apa dia merasa tidak aneh karena pacarmu seorang laki-laki?"

"Mana kutahu. Kurasa karena kami memang tidak saling mencintai. Sudah kubilang kami dijodohkan kan?." Ucap Byakuya.

"I-iya, tapi bagaimana bisa dia mengizinkan tunangannya pacaran dengan laki-laki?"

"Dia memang aneh. Tapi dia melakukan itu dengan satu syarat."

"He? Apa syaratnya?"

"Dia minta satu video adegan ranjang kita."

"EEEHHH?" sontak wajah Ichigo langsung memerah. "Ja-jadi itu alasan kenapa waktu itu kau ingin merekam adegan ranjang kita?"

"Ya."

"Umm…lalu…apa yang akan Rukia lakukan kalau syaratnya tidak dipenuhi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ha?"

"Tidak ada." Ulang Byakuya. "Dia sama sekali tidak mengancamku."

Ichigo bengong sejenak. "Waah, dia benar-benar gadis yang baik ya…"

"Ya."

"Lalu…apa kau berniat akan memenuhi syarat itu?" Ichigo tertunduk, blushing.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksa." Byakuya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo, mengangkat dagu Ichigo dengan jemarinya.

"Umm…tap-tapi…aku tidak ingin tubuhmu dilihat oleh orang lain." Ujar Ichigo kian bertambah blushing. "Dan aku juga ingin yang melihat tubuhku hanya kau saja."

"Itu berarti kau menolak." Putus Byakuya lalu mencium bibir Ichigo dengan lembut. Ia meraih belakang kepala Ichigo dan mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Sebaliknya, Ichigo juga mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Byakuya, mengerang nikmat akan ciumannya dengan Byakuya.

"Byaku~…Agh…" Ichigo mendesah tertahan saat tangan nakal Byakuya meremas sesuatu di bagian selatan tubuh Ichigo.

Bip bip bip…

Suara ponsel membuat Byakuya terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya. Ichigo tampak cemberut, tampaknya ia sangat ingin disentuh oleh Byakuya.

Byakuya tersenyum tipis akan respon Ichigo itu, ia lalu mengecup singkat bibir Ichigo dan menindih tubuhnya. Satu tangannya tetap bermain di selangkangan Ichigo sementara satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat telfon.

"Moshi-moshi…" Byakuya mengangkat telfon, sedangkan Ichigo tengah bersusah payah menahan desahannya supaya tidak keluar.

"Byakuya-chaaaann…" sahut suara di ujung telfon.

"Rukia?"

"Iya, ini aku. Kau ada di mana, Byakuya-chan?" Suara Rukia terdengar panic.

"Di apartement Ichigo."

Hening sejenak. "Kyaaaaaa sepertinya aku mengganggu ya…" ujar Rukia riang, entah kemana nada suara paniknya tadi. Apalgi saat tanpa sengaja Ichigo tak dapat menahan desahannya, sehingga terdengar oleh Rukia.

"Byakuya-chan, kumatikan saja ya telfonnya hehehehehe." Rukia cengengesan. Byakuya tersenyum nakal, dilihatnya Ichigo yang tengah membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menahan desahannya.

"Ada apa Rukia." Tanya Byakuya datar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan segera mematikan telfonnya." Jawab Rukia.

"Tadi kau terdengar panic."

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kucari alasan lain. Aku-…"

"Alasan lain? Memangnya ada apa? Ceritakan saja, sepertinya…" Byakuya kembali melirik Ichigo dengan tatapan meledek. "…Ichigo bisa menunggu." Lanjut Byakuya yang sukses mendapat cubitan dari Ichigo, tapi hanya sesaat, karena Ichigo kembali sibuk membekap mulutnya.

"Umm…sebenarnya…tadi orangtua kita bertanya kita ada dimana." Jelas Rukia. "Mereka pikir kita pergi bersama, lalu karena hari sudah menjelang pagi, mereka menyuruh kita pulang. Otomatis kita harus pulang bersama kan…"

"Begitu? Kau di mana sekarang?"

"Di hotel. Aku dan teman-temanku baru saja pergi ke festival semalaman. Dan sekarang di hotel untuk beristirahat."

"Hmm…teman-temanmu sudah tidur?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja bersama mereka. Nanti kau ke apartement Ichigo kalau teman-temanmu bangun. soal alasan untuk kedua orangtua kita, biar aku saja yang urus."

"Baik, Byakuya-chan. Nanti alamat apartement Ichigo kau kirim lewat sms saja ya, aku sudah ngantuk. Dan…selamat bersenang-senang. Hehehehe…"

"Ya." Jawab Byakuya lalu mematikan telefon. Tepat setelah itu, tubuh Ichigo mengejang dan ia tak lagi dapat menahan desahannya saat cairan hasratnya membuncah keluar.

"Heh." Byakuya menyeringai licik dan menjilat jemarinya yang terkena cairan Ichigo.

"Temeeee!" kesal Ichigo dan langsung menjitak kepala Byakuya. "Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan wajahmu yang mengatakan kalau kau ingin dibelai." Goda Byakuya yang sukses membuat wajah Ichigo memerah lagi.

Dengan tampang cemberut, Ichigo membetulkan celananya.

"Hei, tidak mau lanjut?" heran Byakuya saat Ichigo beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak." Kesal Ichigo.

"Jahat sekali, padahal sudah membuatku terbakar sampai seperti ini." Dan…Grep! Byakuya memepet tubuh Ichigo ke dinding kaca yang menghadap ke pemandangan kota. Posisi Ichigo juga menghadap pemandangan itu, sementara Byakuya di belakangnya, mendekapnya erat.

"Nah…" ujar Byakuya dan kembali menelusupkan tangannya ke bagian dalam celana Ichigo. "Kita lakukan disini saja. biar kau lihat bagaimana menggodanya ekspresimu saat merasakan kenikmatan."

Ichigo terbelalak, tapi hanya sesaat karena kenikmatan mulai menjalarinya saat Byakuya mulai menginvasi tubuhnya.

"Buka matamu Ichigo." Perintah Byakuya.

Dengan susah payah di tengah kenikmatannya, Ichigo membuka mata. Dan dapat ia lihat ekspresi wajahnya saat ini dari bayangan yang terpantul di kaca. Wajahnya saat ini benar-benar…

"Heh." Lagi-lagi Byakuya menyeringai. "Tetap buka matamu, Ichigo. Dan lihat bagaimana ekspresimu selanjutnya…"

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Ting…tong…

Terdengar suara bell dibunyikan.

"Hei, tolong bukakan pintu." Ujar Ichigo yang tengah memakai pakaiannya. Tanpa kata, Byakuya beranjak dari kamar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Rukia." Ujar Byakuya saat mendapati gadis mungil itu berada di depan pintu.

"Ohaiyo, Byakunn-chan." Sapa Rukia riang. Ia tampak kecewa saat melihat tunangannya itu memakai pakaian lengkap dan bukannya telanjang, padahal ia sudah datang lebih pagi, siapa tahu masih mendapatkan pemandangan yang…oke! Stop! Dasar otak pervert.

"Masuk." Ujar Byakuya dan membawa Rukia memasuki apartement Ichigo.

"Ichi-chan dimana?" Tanya Rukia.

"Di kamar."

Mata Rukia berubah jadi sparkle sparkle. "Kyaaaa mereka baru saja selesai melakukan…*piiiiiip*." Pikir Rukia.

"Rukia ya?" Ichigo muncul ke ruang tamu.

"Iya. Maaf mengganggu Ichi-chan." Ujar Rukia sopan tapi tampang mesum juga.

"Waah, kemarin aku tidak begitu memperhatikanmu. Ternyata kau manis juga ya…" Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia, sedikit banyak membuat Rukia blushing. Tapi suasana hangat itu berubah dingin setelah Ichigo menyadari sebuah deathglare terarah padanya.

"Byakuya…" kekeh Ichigo. "Begitu saja cemburu." Ledeknya.

"Tch! Siapa yang cemburu." Byakuya membanting bokongnya ke sofa.

Melihat itu, Rukia tercengang. Byakuya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan cemburu? Akankah suatu saat Byakuya menatap dengan tatapan yang sama terhadapnya?

'Ah, Rukia, kau mikir apa sih.' Pikir Rukia sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Duduk." Ichigo mempersilahkan Rukia duduk. "Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah Ichi-chan." Senyum Rukia, lalu sekilas mata Rukia melihat kamar Ichigo dengan pintunya yang terbuka. "Oia, soal permintaan videoku bagaimana?" cengir Rukia yang sontak membuat Ichigo blushing.

"I-itu…" gagap Ichigo.

"Dia menolak." Jelas Byakuya.

"Yaaaah, kok gitu sih." Manyun Rukia tanpa mengajukan ancaman apapun. "Kalau begitu ganti dengan yang lain deh syaratnya."

"Umm…diganti dengan apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku minta foto kalian berdua saat sedang berciuman dooong…" cengir Rukia super lebar yang membuat Ichigo ber-gubraak-ria.

"I-itu tidak mungkiiiiin!" omel Ichigo dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Heeee kok gitu. Padahal aku sudah memperingan syaratnya lho…"

"Me-meski begitu…aku tetap tidak mau, itu kan privasi kami. Ah, lagipula apa yang bisa kau lakukan kalau kami tidak memenuhi syaratmu?"

"Ichi-chan, aku tunangannya Byakuya lho…"

Deg!

Baik Rukia maupun Ichigo sama-sama terbelalak. Rukia seakan tidak sadar akan apa yang diucapkannya barusan, seperti kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sementara Ichigo tercengang karena memang begitulah faktanya, dan itu membuat dada Ichigo sesak. Untuk beberapa saat suasana berubah menjadi hening sampai Rukia membuka suar.

"A-ah, i-itu…bukan maksudku begitu kok, Ichi-chan…hahahaha…" Rukia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, sudahlah, kalau Ichi-chan tidak mau memenuhi syaratnya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak…" mata Rukia terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik Byakuya dan mencium bibirnya. Melihat itu, entah mengapa dada Rukia terasa sesak. Kenapa? Bukankah dia sendiri yang menginginkan melihat ini?

"Aku…" ucap Ichigo setelah melepas ciuman. "Aku tahu dia tunanganmu, tapi…" Ichigo tertunduk dalam. "Aku sangat mencintainya!"

Rukia masih diam, rasa sakit itu kembali menikam jantungnya. Tapi tidak…dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia harus bersikap seperti biasa.

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa Ichi-chan. Aku dan Byakunn-chan kan dijodohkan, kami sama-sama tidak saling mencintai." Ujar Rukia, meski entah mengapa ia merasa sakit saat mengucapkan itu.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dan tersenyum lembut. "Arigatou…" bisiknya.

"Umm…ya-ya…sudah, Byakunn-chan, ayo pulang. Mereka sudah menelfonku dari tadi." Pandangan Rukia beralih pada Byakuya.

"Ya…" ujar Byakuya lalu kembali mengecup bibir Ichigo singkat. "Aku pulang dulu, Ichi."

"I-iya, hati-hati di jalan…"

Ichigo mengantar mereka sampai ke lantai satu, lalu melihat mobil mereka menjauh sampai tak terlihat lagi.

"Tunangan ya…" lirih Ichigo dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Berry…"

"…"

"Strawberry!"

"…"

"Strawberry! Kau tuli ya?" dan bukk! Sesuatu mendarat mulus di kepala Ichigo.

"Aduh!" keluh Ichigo dan melihat ke depan, dimana sang pelaku pelemparan berada di sana sambil bersandar pada motornya.

"Grimmjow!" geram Ichigo. "Mau apa kau?"

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Baik-baik saja!" sewot Ichigo dan bersiap kembali ke apartement.

"Tunggu Berry." Cegah Grimmjow dan menghampiri Ichigo. "Aku akan merawatmu."

"APAAAA? Nggak! Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri!" kesal Ichigo.

"Tch! Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka berhutang budi. Kemarin aku tidak jadi membawamu ke dokter karena kekasihmu itu yang menyeretmu kesana!"

"Kalau begitu kuanggap hutangmu sudah lunas! Jadi cepat pergi sana!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh dan barulah aku akan pergi."

"What the-, ugh! Baiklah, satu hari saja! Tidak perlu sampai lukaku sembuh, oke?"

"Aku bilang sampai lukamu sembuh!"

"Aku tidak ma-…"

"Sudahlah, ayo!" Grimmjow menyeret Ichigo masuk ke gedung apartement. "Di lantai berapa kamarmu?" tanyanya begitu memasuki lift.

"Cih!" kesal Ichigo dan menekan tombol lift untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Pokoknya jangan macam-macam!" kesal Ichigo sambil memasuki apartementnya diikuti Grimmjow. "Dan memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk balas budi?" Ichigo melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku akan menggantikan perbanmu, mengobati lukamu, dan…arhg, apapun yang berhubungan dengan lukamu." Jawab Grimmjow.

"Baiklah, berarti kau cukup ke apartementku tiap pagi dan sore untuk mengganti perbanku. Selebihnya jangan pernah temui aku. Mengerti!"

"Terserah. Sekarang dimana kotak P3K nya, aku akan mengganti perbanmu. Sejak semalam belum diganti kan?"

"Tch!" decih Ichigo lalu beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan kembali ke ruang tamu. "Ini." Ichigo melempar kotak itu ke Grimmjow lalu duduk di sofa, sementara Grimmjow berlutut dihadapannya.

"Lepas celanamu." Komando Grimmjow.

"Apa? Kau gila! Apa yang-…"

"Kalau begitu lain kali jangan pake celana jeans!" omel Grimmjow. "Sudah tahu sedang luka begini malah pakai celana jeans. Selain menekan lukanya, juga tidak bisa digulung sampai lutut untuk mengganti perban, dasar bodoh!"

"Dari tadi bilang bodoh melulu. Iya, aku akan ganti celana!" kesal Ichigo dan beranjak ke kamar diikuti Grimmjow. "Kau jangan ikut!" kesal Ichigo.

"Biar sekalian saja saat kau buka celana!"

"Apaaaa!"

"Dengar Berry, aku bukan slasher sepertimu. Jadi kau santai saja!"

Ichigo menatap Grimmjow lekat-lekat. Memang tak ada expresi aneh apapun di mata Grimmjow, jadi sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

Ichigo duduk di tepian ranjang dan melepas celana jeans-nya, sehingga ia hanya memakai celana dalam. Sementara Grimmjow kembali berlutut di hadapan Ichigo dan mulai membuka perbannya.

Melihat posisinya dan Grimmjow, Ichigo jadi teringat posisi kalau Byakuya akan melakukan or*l pada miliknya, posisinya nyaris sama kan? Dan hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Ichigo blushing.

"Kau kenapa?" heran Grimmjow akan tingkah Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak!" Ichigo segera memalingkan mukanya.

"Kekekeke" Grimmjow terkekeh pelan.

"Apa HUH!" tatapan Ichigo kembali pada Grimmjow.

"Kau menegang."

"Eh?"

"Kau me-ne-gang." Ulang Grimmjow.

"EEEEHHH?" Sontak wajah Ichigo memerah hebat, ia menatap sesuatu di selangkangannya yang ternyata memang seperti apa yang dikatakan Grimmjow.

"Chee, jangan harap aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu yang satu itu, itu tidak termasuk dalam daftar balas budiku." Ujar Grimmjow santai sambil mengoles antiseptic di luka Ichigo.

"A-aku tidak memintanya kok!" kesal Ichigo masih dengan wajah semerah tomat. Untuk kemudian suasana berubah hening. Dan Ichigo mulai tidak nyaman dengan kondisinya itu, ia harus segera mengeluarkan hasratnya sekarang juga.

"G-Grimm, apa kau sudah selesai mengobatiku." Tanya Ichigo.

"Sebentar lagi, tinggal memasang bandage-nya." Jawab Grimmjow tanpa menatap Ichigo.

"U-umm…tolong cepat ya…" pinta Ichigo dengan wajah semakin blushing.

Grimmjow menatap Ichigo lalu menyeringai. "Sudah tidak tahan, eh?" goda Grimmjow.

"Ce-cerewet! Pokoknya cepat!"

Grimmjow mulai melilitkan perban di lutut Ichigo, sementara Ichigo mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Ia benar-benar harus ke kamar mandi secepatnya!

"G-Grimm…cepaaat…" ucap Ichigo yang tak sadar kalau suaranya tadi nyaris seperti desahan. Mendengar itu, Grimmjow terhenyak, dan pekerjaannya untuk memperban luka Ichigo terhenti.

"G-Grimm…kenapa malah berhenti. Cepatlah…" ucap Ichigo frustasi, nafasnya tersengal karena menahan nafsu. "A-aku sssudah…tidak tahan…" Ichigo memegang sendiri miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna dan menutup lubangnya dengan ibu jari.

"Sekali ini saja…" ujar Grimmjow. "…aku akan membantumu."

"A-apa!" belum hilang keterkejutan Ichigo, ia sudah mengerang tertahan karena jemari Grimmjow telah bermain di selangkangannya.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"Hieeeee…apa yang harus kukatakan pada Byakuya!" Ichigo menjerit frustasi sambil menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian barusan bersama Grimmjow. "U-uh…biar bagaimanapun aku harus memberitahu Byakuya. Aku tidak mau Byakuya tahu dengan sendirinya, pasti dia jadi menganggapku selingkuh atau apa."

Ichigo mengambil handphone-nya lalu melangkah menuju jendela. Ia melihat ke jalanan dan mendapati Grimmjow baru saja meninggalkan café yang ada di dekat apartement Ichigo, menandakan kalau kejadian *piiiiiip* tadi belum terjadi terlalu lama. Wajah Ichigo kembali memanas.

"Ugh…sudahlah…" Ichigo menggelang keras, lalu menekan tombol call pada nomor Byakuya. Ia menempelkan HPnya ke telinga, mendegar nada sambung tapi tak diangkat oleh Byakuya. "Byakuya…kau sedang apa sih?" rutuk Ichigo kesal. "Ah, mungkin saja dia baru sampai rumah dan belum sempat mengurusi telfon masuk. Kutelfon nanti saja."

Byakuya tampak melirik HPnya yang bergetar, dilihatnya ada panggilan masuk dari Ichigo, tapi ia tak berniat mengangkatnya karena rumah Rukia sudah ada di depan mata.

"Tidak diangkat, Byakkun?" tanya Rukia.

"Biar nanti kutelfon balik." Ujar Byakuya dan menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang mansion Rukia.

"Kau tidak masuk dulu?" tanya Rukia saat membuka pintu mobil tapi Byakuya tetap diam di tempat.

"Lain kali saja." jawab Byakuya acuh.

"Hn…baik-…"

"Rukia? Mana Byakuya?" tanya sebuah suara. Terlihat Hisana –ibu Rukia—keluar dari mansion bersama suaminya –Ukitake Joushiro—dan menghampiri Rukia.

"Umm…" Rukia melirik Byakuya. Byakuya menghela nafas lelah dan terpaksa keluar dari mobil.

"Ayo masuk dulu, sekalian sarapan. Orangtuamu juga ada disini lho…Byakuya-kun." Ucap Hisana ramah. Mau tak mau Byakuya menuruti omongan calon mertuanya itu.

~ Skip Time ~

Keluarga Rukia dan keluarga Byakuya mengobrol santai di taman setelah sarapan. Suasana tampak menyenangkan, tapi tidak bagi Byakuya.

"Oia, ngomong-ngomong semalam kalian dari mana? Orangtuamu sampai khawatir dan memutuskan untuk kemari lho, Byakuya-kun." Ucap Ukitake.

"Ha?" Byakuya tampak tidak konsen karena barusan menilik HPnya. Diliriknya Rukia yang malah melirik balik dengan tatapan bukankah-Byakunn-yang-bilang-akan-mencari-alasan-atas-ini. "Umm…ka-kami…" ucap Byakuya. "Kami bersenang-senang semalaman." Jawab Byakuya sekenanya.

Raut wajah orang-orang di depannya –minus Rukia—tampak gembira mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kemana saja?" selidik Soujun Kuchiki –ayah Byakuya-.

"Ke…banyak tempat. Bisa dibilang kencan." Jawab Byakuya lagi.

"Ehm, lalu dimana kalian menghabiskan malam setelah itu?" goda Soujun.

"Di-…te-tentu saja di hotel. Iya kan, Rukia?" Byakuya beralih menatap Rukia, Rukia tampak tidak senang mendengarnya. Beda dengan orangtua mereka yang malah tergelak.

"Wah wah wah…sudah berani ya, Byakuya-kun." Kekeh Ukitake.

"Asal jangan sampai kebobolan." Tambah Soujun sama-sama terkekeh.

"Hn…ya. Tenang saja. aku pakai pengaman kok." Balas Byakuya yang membuat Ukitake dan Soujun kian terkekeh sementara istri-istrinya hanya tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Lalu Rukia?

Rukia tampak tertunduk lesu. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan jawaban Byakuya itu. Bukan, bukan karena ia malu atas itu. Melainkan tidak rela. Ya, padahal Byakuya sama sekali tak menyentuhnya, tapi kenapa berkata seperti itu? Yang disentuhnya semalam adalah Ichigo bukan?

Rukia memegangi dadanya, sesak. Ada apa dengan perasaannya? Kenapa ia merasa tak rela, padahal mereka sepasang kekasih dan Rukia sendiri lah yang memutuskan supaya mereka tetap berhubungan. Apa ini yang disebut cemburu...tapi kenapa? Apa itu tandanya kalau Rukia ternyata sudah...jatuh cinta kepada Byakuya...

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Fict ni ga-je bgt dah. Jd jgn heran kalau suatu saat tiba-tiba fict ini menghilang dr peredaran krn discontinue atau gw hapus =,= tp selama masi punya de si saia usahain gak dihapus *curcol*

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo laaah, sapa lagi.

Atas saran dari readers, ni fict naik rated jadi M! ya ampun, otak saia mesum banget yak, masak gw naikin rated 2 fict gw sekaligus. Ckckck, bener-bener butuh dicuci nih otak gw #plaak# dan yeah, mungkin pairnya bisa ganti jadi GrimmIchi. Tapi jika suatu saat ganti lagi, juga gak tahu =_= berhubung author tergila2 ma kedua pair ini Bwahahahah *dihajar readers karena plin plan*

Maksih banyak bwt Kenshin Liorre, aku bls lewat PM hehehe

# Bwt Hoshi yukinua : hooh, ini aku pindah ke M XD he? Sama? Oh, mungkin karena pendiskripsiannya ya...oke, lain kali aku persingkat biar gak terkesan sama. Makasih read reviewnya :D

#Hoshi yukinua : Iya ini aku naikin ke M and pair mungkin berubah *author plin plan* makasih banyak read reviewnya yea...:D *saia jg pervert kok* #plaaak

Chapter 4 : Sight

.

.

.

Suara erangan lirih terdengar dari salah satu kamar hotel. Seorang pemuda bersurai orange tergolek tidak berdaya di sebuah ranjang double bed dengan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam di atas tubuhnya.

"B-Byakuya…" panggil pemuda bersurai orange itu. "Su-sudah cukup…aku sudah sangat lelah…hahh…hahh…"

"Just one more time, Ichigo." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Byakuya sambil terus menciumi leher kekasihnya yang sudah penuh dengan kissmark.

"Ta-tapi, aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi."

"Ini hukuman karena kau selingkuh dengan si kepala biru itu!" dengus Byakuya dan tak menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ghh…aku tidak selingkuh! Dia yang memaksa membantuku mengeluarkan hasratku! Lagipula…waktu itu yang terbayang olehku juga wajahmu kok." Elak Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku yang membantumu menyelesaikan hasratmu."

"I-iya…ta-tapi aku sudah lelah. Kau pikir sudah beapa jam kita melakukannya huh!"

"Cih! Kau menyebalkan." Umpat Byakuya lalu bangkit dari tubuh Ichigo dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Membelai miliknya sendiri yang sudah cukup tegang. Melihat itu, mau tak mau membuat Ichigo meneguk ludah berat. Biar dilihat berapa kalipun,Ichigo akan tetap tergoda melihat kejantanan kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Ichigo langsung meraup kejantanan Byakuya ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat Byakuya menyeringai senang.

"Kau nakal, Ichi." Ujar Byakuya lalu mengelus punggung Ichigo, memberikan rangsangan lagi pada tubuh pemuda bersurai orange itu, jemarinya terus bergerak ke belakang, meremas bokong kenyal Ichigo dan berniat memasuki lubangnya dengan jari, tapi tiba-tiba…

Kriing…kriing…kriiing…

Suara handphone Byakuya membuat Byakuya menggeram kesal sementara Ichigo menyeringai.

"Cepat angkat, Bya-ku-ya…" goda Ichigo. Sepertinya ingin balas dendam akan tempo hari saat Ichigo diharuskan menahan desahannya karena Byakuya mengangkat sedang telfon. Dan kali ini keadaannya berbalik bukan?

Byakuya meraih HPnya di atas meja kecil samping ranjang dan mengangkat telfon dengan Ichigo yang tetap mengulum kejantanannya.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Byakuya, kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya sebuah suara di ujung telfon.

"Umm…memangnya ada apa, Tou-sama?" Byakuya menggigit pelan telunjuknya, sekedar supaya tidak mendesis nikmat saat Ichigo sengaja mempercepat kulumannya.

"Apa Rukia ada bersamamu? Hisana bilang dia tidak pulang sejak kemarin."

"Yeah, dia bersama-…Ughh…dia bersamaku." Dipelototinya Ichigo yang memberikan gigitan pelan di penisnya, sementara Ichigo menyeringai senang.

"…" Soujun terdiam sejenak. "Kau…kenapa?" selidiknya.

"Um…tidak. Aku Cuma…Aghh…" kali ini Ichigo meremas kuat kejantanan Byakuya, dan Byakuya sekali lagi melayangkan deathglare nya pada Ichigo yang hanya disambut cengiran lebar dari Ichigo.

"Ehm…sepertinya aku mengganggu." Ucap Soujun dengan nada menggoda, bisa mengira-ngira apa yang tengah dilakukan putranya, meski tidak akan menyangka siapa yang sedang melakukan ini bersamanya.

"Tou-Tou-sama…tidak seperti yang…"

"Sudahlah Byakuya, yeah…sudahlah. Baik-baik disana. Jangan lupa pengamannya." Ledek Soujun sebelum akhirnya menutup telfon.

"I-chi-gooo!" raung Byakuya. "Kau harus dihukum!" ujarnya lalu mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjadi terlentang, sementara Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa puas.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Byakuya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Ia hanya memakai jeans hitam panjang, sementara tubuh bagian atasnya ia biarkan tak tertutup apapun. Ia mengambil HPnya untuk kemudian menelfon seseorang, ia sempat melirik pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dimana terdengar suara shower dari sana, tempat dimana kekasihnya tengah membersihkan diri.

Klek…

Terdengar suara telfon diangkat, tapi tidak ada suara yang menyapa.

"Rukia…?" heran Byakuya.

"…" tetap diam.

"Rukia, kau disana?"

"…"

"Hei…"

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Rukia dingin. Byakuya mengernyit heran, tumben Rukia memakai kata'kau' untuk memanggilnya, biasanya dia cerewet dengan memanggilnya 'Byakunn-chan' atau panggilan aneh lainnya. "Tou-san menelfon dan mengatakan apa yang dia dengar dari Soujun-sama."

"Ung…hotel Friar kamar no. 2053." Jawab Byakuya yang mengerti apa yang Rukia bicarakan.

Tuut…tutt…tutt…

Tiba-tiba sambungan diputus secara sepihak. Membuat Byakuya lagi-lagi mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, pintu kamar hotel Byakuya diketuk. Sepertinya Rukia sudah tiba, tapi hebatnya, Ichigo belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Byakuya segera membukakan pintu, tanpa peduli kalau dia masih bertelanjang dada. Dan benar saja gadis mungil itu ada disana.

Tanpa izin, Rukia melangkah masuk.

"Apa saja yang kau katakan pada Tou-san mu." Tanya Rukia dingin, terus melangkah maju sehingga Byakuya mundur beberapa langkah hingga menabrak ranjang.

"Biar kutebak. Kau keberatan aku mengatakan aku sedang bercinta denganmu karena kau masih virgin?" balas Byakuya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku benci kau mengatakan itu tapi kau sama sekali tak menyentuhku!"

Mata Byakuya membulat.

"Kau tunanganku, tapi kau malah bersama orang lain dan mengatakan pada semuanya kalau kau bersamaku." Mata Rukia terpejam erat, beberapa bulir air mata menuruni pipi mungilnya.

"Rukia…" tangan Byakuya terulur untuk mengusap air mata Rukia, tapi segera ditampik oleh gadis mungil itu.

"Sentuh aku, Byakuya. Sama seperti kau menyentuh Ichigo!" Rukia mendorong Byakuya hingga terduduk di ranjang, lalu menumpukan salah satu lututnya di ranjang, tepat di depan selangkangan Byakuya dan sengaja menggesekkannya. Rukia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sehingga Byakuya terpaksa menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua siku.

"Rukia, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan aku boleh bersama Ichigo?" ujar Byakuya.

"Ya, itu dulu, pada awalnya, karena aku menyukai yaoi. Tapi lalu aku sadar kalau aku ternyata menyukaimu, bahkan sejak awal pertemuan kita. Aku menyukaimu, Byakuya." Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Byakuya, air mata masih menghiasi kedua manic violetnya. Melihat itu, mau tak mau Byakuya tidak menghindar saat Rukia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir dinginnya.

Byakuya hanya diam, tak membalas pagutan lembut Rukia, ia juga tak membuka mulutnya supaya Rukia bisa bermain dengan lidahnya. Hingga Rukia melepas pagutan itu dan menatap Byakuya dengan alis berkerut.

"Lihat? Menciumku saja kau tidak mau, bagaimana bisa kau bilang kalau kau sedang bercinta denganku!" sentak Rukia.

"…" Byakuya tak bisa menjawab apapun, suasana hening untuk beberapa saat dan hanya isakan Rukia yang terdengar.

"Rukia…" akhirnya Byakuya buka suara. "Carilah orang lain, jangan aku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencari orang lain! Kau tunanganku!" seru Rukia.

"Kalau kita sama-sama punya orang lain yang dicintai, kedua orang tua kita pasti setuju kalau pertunangan kita batal."

"Tapi aku tidak mau pertunangan ini batal!" seru Rukia yang lagi-lagi membuat Byakuya tercengang. "Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu, dan aku mau pertunangan ini dilanjutkan hingga kita menikah."

"Tapi aku tidak mau." Tandas Byakuya dan mencengkeram lengan Rukia lalu mendorongnya turun dari ranjang. "Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu, Rukia."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku!" Rukia mendorong tubuh Byakuya sampai terbaring ke ranjang, lalu menciumnya dengan ganas. Tapi Byakuya segera menghentikannya.

"Rukia, hentikan!" Byakuya mendorong tubuh Rukia dari tubuhnya. "Aku tidak-…" ucapan Byakuya terhenti saat tanpa sengaja matanya melihat pintu kamar mandi setengah terbuka dan Ichigo berdiri disana dengan tampang terkejut.

"I-Ichigo…" Byakuya segera bangkit, berniat menghampiri Ichigo saat pintu kamar mandi kembali tertutup, tapi Rukia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan! Jangan temui Ichigo lagi, sekarang kau sedang bersamaku Byakuya."

"Rukia!" bentak Byakuya.

"Wah…wah…" tiba-tiba pintu hotel terbuka dan dua orang muncul dari sana. "Apa kami mengganggu?"

"Tou-sama…" Byakuya terbelalak melihat ayahnya dan ayah Rukia lah yang muncul.

"Belum menikah saja sudah semesra ini." Senyum Ukitake. Tak ada yang bisa Byakuya katakan untuk menyanggah ucapan mereka, apalagi dengan kondisinya yang bertelanjang dada seperti ini.

"Ah, Rukia-chan. Kalau kau ingin bermesraan dengan Byakuya, kenapa memanggil kami kesini? Bukannya malah mengganggu?" Tanya Soujun.

Mata Byakuya kembali melebar, lalu memandang sengit ke arah Rukia.

"Iya, soalnya aku ingin kalian melihat kami bermesraan hehehehe" cengir Rukia. "Kami serasi kan? Rasanya aku ingin cepat menikah saja dengan Byakkun-chan."

Soujun tertawa senang mendengar itu. "Ya, sebentar lagi kau lulus SMA kan? Bagaimana kalau menikah setelah kelulusan itu. Lalu kau masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan suamimu itu."

"Iya, aku sangat setuju." Senyum Rukia, tanpa mempedulikan Byakuya yang masih menatap murka padanya.

"Nah, ayo pulang. Apa kalian masih mau disini hm?" Tanya Ukitake.

"Kami juga sudah mau pulang. Iya kan, Byakunn?" Rukia menatap Byakuya.

"Aku masih mau disini." Ucap Byakuya sedikit menggeram menahan amarahnya.

"Ah, Byakunn. Kau bilang akan menemaniku belanja hari ini. Sudah cepat sana pakai bajumu."

"Sudahlah Byakuya, turuti saja. Bukankah kalian sudah puas semalaman bermain eh?" goda Soujun.

Mau tak mau, Byakuya mengikuti scenario yang dibuat Rukia. Meski baginya sangat berat meninggalkan Ichigo.

Yang Byakuya lakukan sekarang hanyalah berharap semoga tadi Ichigo mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Rukia yang menyatakan kalau Byakuya tidak ingin menikah dengan Rukia, melainkan Rukia lah yang memaksanya. Meski kalau dipikir lagi, Ichigo pasti tidak akan mendengarnya karena kamar hotel pastilah berperedam, apalagi ditambah suara shower yang dinyalakan Ichigo.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Pemuda bersurai biru itu berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai. Bosan. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mengomel.

"Jadi kau datang kesini Cuma untuk diam dengan muka cemberut huh!" omelnya pada sosok berambut orange yang duduk di pintu mobil yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Heeeeh…" sosok berambut orange itu juga menghela nafas. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku datang kesini."

"Ghh…dengar Ichigo Kurosaki, kalu kau memang tidak ada perlu disini sebaiknya kau pergi! Aku mau bermain dengan mobil-mobilku!" omel si surai biru.

"Dan kau juga dengar Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez! Kalau mau main dengan mobilmu main saja sana. Biarkan aku disini selama aku belum tahu mau pergi kemana!" omel balik pemuda bersurai orange itu.

"Tapi mobilku sedang kau duduki, bodoooh!"

"Bukannya mobilmu yang sedang kau sandari itu!"

"Aku mau memodif keduanya! Menggabungkan komponen-komponen mesin dari mobil ini dan itu!"

"Huuuh…" Ichigo hanya mengeluh kecil dengan wajah tetap tertunduk, membuat Grimmjow lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan pasangan slasher mu itu?" Tanya Grimmjow.

Ichigo mengangguk lemah, membuat Grimmjow mengerutkan alisnya sambil mendesis kesal.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" gerutu Grimmjow yang sialnya didengar oleh Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku datang kesini!" cemberut Ichigo. Grimmjow tak menjawab lagi, lalu melirik lutut Ichigo.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Grimmjow mengalihkan pembicaraan, lalu menghampiri Ichigo dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Sudah sembuh kok." Jawab Ichigo ketus, membuat Grimmjow tambah kesal saja.

"Tch, sepertinya kau sedang benar-benar bad mood ya. Ayo ikut!" paksa Grimmjow dan menyeret Ichigo memasuki mobilnya yang sudah selesai di modif.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Tanya Ichigo horror.

"Menghilangkan bad mood mu." Jawab Grimmjow sambil membanting pintu setelah ia duduk di belakang kemudi. Dia langsung menginjak gas dan meninggalkan bengkel sekaligus tempat modifnya itu.

"Gyaaaa pelankan mobilmuuu…" jerit Ichigo ketakutan karena Grimmjow melajukan mobil jauh di atas kecepatan rata-rata.

"Berisik. Nanti kita ketinggalan sesuatu yang menarik." Seringai Grimmjow yang membuat Ichigo makin merinding. "Kencangkan saja _safety belt_ mu."

Ichigo menurut, lalu mulai mencoba membiasakan diri dengan kecepatan ini. Meski bagaimanapun dia tidak akan terbiasa saat Grimmjow tetap menyalip dengan kecepatan tinggi meski jalanan padat. Berkali-kali mereka nyaris bertubrukan dengan mobil yang berlawanan arah, tapi entah bagaimana Grimmjow tetap bisa meloloskan diri.

"K-kau gila." Komentar Ichigo saat baru saja Grimmjow berjalan zig-zag menerobos kepadatan jalanan.

"Pertunjukan utamanya baru akan dimulai, Ichigo." Seringai Grimmjow.

"Eh?" tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut, Ichigo kembali melihat ke depan dan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat mobil-mobil di depan menurunkan kecepatan dan berhenti. Tapi hanya sesaat, ia lalu membelalakkan mata saat melihat jalanan di depan yang ternyata adalah jembatan, mulai terangkat naik. Sepertinya akan ada kapal besar yang melewati sungai tersebut sehingga jalan harus dibuka dulu.

"G-Grimm, berhenti!" jerit Ichigo karena Grimmjow malah menambah kecepatan.

"Heh, pegangan yang kuat, Berry. Kita akan terbang." Seringai Grimmjow. Grimmjow menaikkan kecepatan hingga maksimal, melewati jembatan yang mulai bergerak vertical.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa…!" jerit Ichigo saat mobil akhirnya lepas landas, lepas dari jalanan aspal dan menapaki udara. Sedangkan Grimmjow malah menyeringai senang meski tetap focus pada pendaratannya.

Bruuukkk…!

Mobil terbanting saat akhirnya menapaki aspal di seberang, tapi Ichigo belum bisa menarik nafas lega. Pastinya karena begitu sampai di seberang, jalanan sudah berdiri semakin vertical nyaris 75 derajat, yang artinya mobil Grimmjow bisa saja terjun bebas dan terbanting ke dataran di bawahnya.

"Gyaaaaa kita akan matiiii…" jerit Ichigo, tapi entah bagaimana tak memejamkan mata, lalu dengan effect slow motion, matanya terbelalak saat mobil Grimmjow melompat dari bidang vertical itu, melayang melewati beberapa mobil yang berjajar rapi karena menunggu jembatan kembali rata, dan mendarat dengan bantingan keras di jalanan horizon. Lalu tanpa jeda kembali berjalan ngebut meninggalkan jembatan itu.

"Gyahahahahaha…" Grimmjow tertawa setan, sedangkan Ichigo masih bertampang shock, seakan tidak percaya kalau dirinya masih hidup. "Gyahahahaha kau lihat tadi Berry, aku hebat kan?"

Ichigo masih diam, lalu menoleh ke arah Grimmjow dengan gerakan kaku. "Ta-tadi…" ujar Ichigo terbata.

"Hn…?"

"Ta-tadi kita…"

"…?"

"Gyaaaa tadi kita terbaaaangg…!" seru Ichigo dan tertawa dengan riangnya. Melihat itu Grimmjow sedikit tercengang. Manis. Kata itulah yang terbesit di benaknya. "Hahahaha tadi itu hebat sekali. Kita terbang. Kau hebat Grimm." Tawa Ichigo, tanpa sadar kalau Grimmjow masih terpana dengan senyumannya. "Hei, dari mana kau punya kenekatan seperti itu?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menepuk lengan Grimmjow, sehingga Grimmjow sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku ini penggila sesuatu ber adrenalin tinggi." Ujar Grimmjow dan tetap melajukan mobilnya, kali ini dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Apa kau pernah gagal saat gila-gilaan seperti ini?"

"Hn…seingatku belum."

"Waah, benarkah? Kalau begitu lain kali ajak aku lagi ya…hehehe." Cengir Ichigo yang lagi-lagi membuat Grimmjow tercengang.

"Hmph!" Grimmjow memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas. Ia lalu menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan yang cukup sepi karena lajur satu arah.

"Aku haus." Ujar Grimmjow sambil keluar dari mobil, cukup menjelaskan kenapa ia menghentikan mobilnya. Ichigo keluar mengikuti Grimmjow, tapi Cuma berdiri berpegangan pada pagar pembatas jalan sambil menatap pemandangan kosong di hadapannya yang berujung ke laut, sementara Grimmjow membeli minuman di mesin penjual otomatis di seberang jalan.

"Ini." Grimmjow menyodorkan sekaleng minuman pada Ichigo setelah ia kembali.

"Terimakasih." Ichigo menerima minuman itu dan meminumnya sambil kembali menatap pemandangan. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Grimm…terimakasih ya. Sepertinya sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku datang kepadamu saat aku bad mood." Ichigo menatap Grimmjow. "Karena aku tahu bad moodku akan hilang dengan sifat keras kepalamu itu." Cengir Ichigo.

"Chee, jadi kau butuh teman berdebat, eh?" balas Grimmjow.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Berdebat denganmu membuat kepalaku ringan karena puas ngomel-ngomel. Apalagi dengan memacu adrenalin seperti tadi. Rasanya semua masalahku hilang sudah."

"…" Grimmjow terdiam sejenak, lalu membawa tubuhnya mendekati Ichigo. "Kalau begitu…datanglah padaku, kapanpun kau mau." Dan tanpa sadar bibir Grimmjow telah menempel di bibir Ichigo.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak, bahkan sampai Grimmjow melepas kecupannya. Grimmjow menatap lurus ke mata Ichigo, perlahan jarinya bergerak untuk membelai bibir Ichigo, dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah kembali mencium bibir Ichigo. Dan kali ini dengan pagutan yang cukup ganas, sampai Ichigo mengerang tertahan yang membuat Grimmjow makin bernafsu karenanya.

Grimmjow menahan belakang kepala Ichigo untuk memperdalam ciuman, sementara entah sadar atau tidak, Ichigo mencengkeram dada Grimmjow dengan erat, seakan ia menikmati ciuman itu.

Ciuman mereka terhenti saat sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat mereka, kaca mobil terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang membuat Ichigo terbelalak.

"Hai Ichi-chan, waah…sedang berkencan ya." Ucap gadis di dalam mobil itu—Rukia—dengan riangnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Ichigo terpaku, melainkan sosok lain di belakang kemudi. "Aku dan Byakunn-chan juga sedang kencan lho…" lanjut Rukia.

Ichigo membeku menatap Byakuya yang menatapnya balik dengan tampang penuh amarah.

"Bya-ku-ya…" ucap Ichigo terbata saat mobil yang dinaiki Byakuya berjalan menjauh dengan Rukia melambai riang dan Byakuya yang seolah tak mau melihatnya lagi. "Aaargh!" jerit Ichigo frustasi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa kau memikirkan orang semacam itu." Mata Ichigo terbelalak saat Grimmjow mengurung tubuhnya diantara mobil dan tubuh Grimmjow. "Yang perlu kau pikirkan saat ini hanyalah…aku!" dan Grimmjow mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kembali menawan bibir Ichigo dengan bibirnya.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

I wow, beneran jadi GrimmIchi =,.=" *sweatdrop sendiri* padahal belum ada keterangannya kenapa Grimm jadi begitu ama Ichi *sigh* di chapter depan deeh…

Mind to Review this ga-je fict?


	5. Chapter 5 : Still Fake

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

Sempet bingun mau nglanjutin ni fic –d- apalag setelah hibernasi cukup lama T-T tp setelah aku baca ulang, ni pantesnya jadi ByakuIchi ya? Entahlah…#awkward sendiri. Btw, makasih banyak bwt readers terutama reviewers…jangan lupa read review lagi ya…XD

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, here's the Reply review :

# Ade-aisu : iua ini update, maksih banyak ya read reviewnya...:D

Makasih juga bwt yg uda nyempetin log in :

corvusraven / D-N-D Mozaik / Keigo Sumikura / MeguMonster / Farenheit July / heriyandi kurosaki / yoru knight / Chooteisha Yori . makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

Chapter 5 : Still Fake

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya, tak menghiraukan dinding kaca yang menghadap pemandangan indah kota malam hari. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut dan belum menemukan satu jalan keluar pun untuk masalahnya.

Yeah, datang ke Grimmjow memang membuat pikirannya terhibur sedikit, tapi pada akhirnya malah menimbulkan masalah yang lebih besar. Grimmjow tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan kepadanya, bukankah dia bukan homo? Bukankah ia membenci Ichigo? Dan lagi Byakuya melihatnya sedang berciuman dengan Ichigo. Masalah semakin runyam saja.

"Aaaarrghh…!" Ichigo menjerit frustasi, lalu membanting diri di ranjang. "Apa aku segera mendatangi Byakuya dan minta maaf sekarang juga ya? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak memaafkanku? Bagaimana kalau dia…" terlalu banyak bagaimana yang muncul di otak Ichigo, hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur karena lelah berpikir.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Ichigo memakai sepatu kets nya, bersiap pergi ke kampus. Ia menatap pintu apartementnya dengan suram, tak ada yang mengetuknya lagi, tak ada yang menjeputnya untuk berangkat ke kampus…

"Byakuya…" lirih Ichigo lalu segera pergi.

"Eehh?" Ichigo kaget saat sosok bersurai biru nyentrik itu sudah ada di depan gerbang apartementnya.

"Yo Berry, aku datang menjemputmu," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak butuh! Aku bisa naik taxi!" kesal Ichigo.

"Hei, jangan jutek begitu pada orang yang sudah bilang menyukaimu ini."

"Apa peduliku!"

Grimmjow mencekal lengan Ichigo. "Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya, dan membuatmu berbalik menyukaiku," tegas Grimmjow sambil menatap mata Ichigo tegas.

"Apa-apaan kau! Lepas!" Ichigo berusaha berontak. "Kau bilang kau bukan homo, kau bilang kau membenciku kan?! Kau bilang…"

"Aku homo hanya kepadamu, bodoh. Jadi kau harus tanggung jawab sudah membuatku menyukaimu. Dan jujur saja, kau juga menyukaiku kan?"

"Apa?! Aku tidak-…"

"Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku untuk apa kau datang padaku saat ada masalah? Padahal sebelumnya kita bukan teman baik atau apa."

Ichigo terdiam. Apa iya dia datang ke Grimmjow karena menyukainya? Lalu kalau tidak, memangnya karena apa?

"Sudahlah Ichigo, ayo pergi," Grimmjow menarik Ichigo naik ke motornya. "Kita kencan."

"Eeeehh? Tapi aku ada kuliah!" protes Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, bolos sehari juga tidak apa-apa kan?" Grimmjow memakai helm nya dan memberikan satu helm lagi pada Ichigo.

"Tapi…" belum selesai Ichigo berucap, Grimmjow sudah memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan karena itulah, Ichigo terpaksa memeluk pinggang Grimmjow erat-erat supaya tidak terjatuh.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak.

"Heh, lihat saja nanti," seringai Grimmjow dan terus memacu motornya.

Tak berapa lama, Grimmjow memelankan laju motornya begitu memasuki jalanan yang agak sepi karena sudah tak terpakai lagi, banyak lubang di jalanan itu. Grimmjow terus melaju hingga Ichigo melihat keramaian di depan sana. Seperti…genk motor?

"Yoo Grimmjow. Wah, setan kita sudah datang," sambut orang-orang itu begitu Grimmjow menghentikan motornya di sana.

"Yoo…" balas Grimmjow dan langsung ber-high five dengan mereka begitu turun dari motor.

"Kebetulan sekali, hari ini kami berencana untuk balapan. Kau berminat?" Tanya seorang dengan surai hitam.

"Tentu saja," sahut Grimmjow.

"Tapi kali ini dengan pasangan. Memangnya kau punya pasanganmu, eh?" Tanya orang tadi.

"Halaah, walau tak ada pasangan, kalau Grimmjow sih siapa saja mau berpasangan dengannya," sahut seorang lagi dan disambut dengan sorakan dan tawa yang lainnya.

"Yeah, tapi hari ini aku bawa pasanganku," potong Grimmjow, membuat yang lainnya ber 'haaah' ria. Grimmjow menoleh ke arah Ichigo, membuat tatapan semuanya kini tertuju pada pemuda ber surai jingga itu.

"A-apa?" gugup Ichigo. "Aku tidak terta-…"

"Whuu…kukira kau biasanya suka wanita dengan dada dan bokong besar," sahut kawannya.

"Dia special," sahut Grimmjow.

"Tapi…dia manis juga," ucap seorang yang bersurai coklat, mendekati Ichigo dan mengelus dagunya. Ichigo segera menepis tangan pria itu. "Hei Grimmjow, bagaimana kalau pertandingannya ditambah taruhan biar seru?" orang itu beralih menatap Grimmjow. "Yang menang boleh 'meikmati' pasangan siapa saja dari yang kalah," seringainya.

"Apa?!" shock Ichigo. "Grimm-…aku tidak,…"

"Menarik," seringai Grimmjow. "Aku terima."

**~OoooOoooO~**

Brummm…!

Suara deru motor saling bersahutan meski bendera start belum diangkat. Para pembalap liar itu sudah bersiap di garis _start_ masing-masing, saling beradu raungan motor mereka.

"G-Grimm, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Aku…"

"Tenanglah Ichigo, kau tidak perlu takut. Yang kau lakukan cukup berpegangan padaku erat-erat dan jangan sampai melepasnya. Kau lihat jalanannya tadi kan? Jangan sampai kau terlempar saat kita melewati sirkuit yang rusak," celoteh Grimmjow.

"Bukan hanya itu? Bagaimana kalau kau kalah? Aku tidak mau diapa-akan oleh mereka!" bantah Ichigo lagi.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kalah. Aku janji. Tidak akan kuserahkan tubuhmu pada siapapun."

"Apa?! Jadi kau melakukannya karena tu-…"

"Siaaaaappp…? ? ! !" ucapan Ichigo terpotong oleh aba-aba akan dimulainya balapan. Hening sejenak, dan…

Dor!

"Mulaiiii!" dan bendera start pun diangkat diiringi melajunya para peserta balapan itu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Sementara di sisi lain, di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki, tepatnya di ruang santai yang menghadap halaman belakang, dua keluarga itu tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Heee? Kau ingin segera menikah, Rukia?" tanya sang nyonya Kuchiki.

"Iya, soalnya aku sangat menyukai Byakkun-chan," senyum Rukia semanis mungkin.

"Waah, boleh juga. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Kau masih kelas 3 SMU lho…" sahut Soujun.

"Tidak apa-apa, asal tidak hamil duluan kan? Hehehe…" canda Rukia yang diiringi tawa dari yang lainnya, kecuali Byakuya tentunya, yang hanya menopang dagu sambil menatap taman di luar sana.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Byakuya-kun?" tanya ayah Rukia.

"Hn…" Byakuya hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Byakunn-chan sudah pasti setuju, soalnya kami sudah membicarakannya dulu sebelum bicara pada kalian," bohong Rukia.

"Owh…begitu ternyata."

"Ah, Rukia. Lihat sudah jam segini, kau bilang ada les kan karena pelajaran hari ini ditiadakan?" tanya Ibu Rukia.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa. Byakunn-chan mau mengantarku kan?" riang Rukia.

"Hn…" lagi-lagi Byakuya hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Ya sudah, ayo Byakunn-chan," Rukia menarik Byakuya pergi setelah sebelumnya sempat berpamitan pada keluarganya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Byakuya tanpa menatap Rukia saat ia dan Rukia melintasi halaman mansion. Rukia menatap Byakuya sebagai ganti pertanyaan 'apa?'

"Kau sendiri kan yang mengusulkan pertunangan palsu ini?" Byakuya mengangkat jari manisnya dimana cincin tunangannya dengan Rukia melekat disana. "Tapi pada akhirnya kau mengacaukannya sendiri."

"Itu kan karena akhirnya akau menyukai-…ah, bukan akhirnya, tapi sebenarnya sejak pandangan pertama aku menyukai Byakun-chan. Tapi karena saat itu aku belum yakin, apalagi karena aku fujoshi dan tahu Byakunn berpacaran dengan laki-laki, makanya aku bilang untuk memalsukan pertunangan kita. Tapi semakin lama, ternyata aku…"

"Fake Fiance," potong Byakuya, mendahului langkah Rukia yang mendadak terhenti. "Terserah kau saja, tapi sampai detik ini aku tetap menganggap kalau pertunangan kita hanyalah kepalsuan. Ingat itu."

Rukia tertunduk, terdiam sesaat hingga mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan…

"Meskipun Ichigo sudah meninggalkanmu demi laki-laki itu?"

Gerakan Byakuya sempat terhenti, tapi lalu membuka pintu mobil di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa dalam hubungan kami," ucapnya lalu memasuki mobil.

Rukia tercengang, tapi kemudian tangannya terkepal erat dengan mata penuh keyakinan. Ia tahu kalau keluarganya sangat mendukung pertunangan bahkan pernikahan mereka, jadi dia pasti mendapatkan Byakuya. Ya, pasti!

**~OoooOoooO~**

Tak berapa lama, Byakuya menghentikan mobilnya di depan tempat les Rukia, Rukia lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Sampai nanti, Byakunn-chan…jemput a-…"

"Permisi…" sapa seseorang, Rukia menoleh, dan mata violetnya terpaku saat melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan surai jingga yang kemilau dan…ehm, berdada cup H menghampirinya. "Maaf, apa kau les di tempat ini juga?" tanya gadis itu.

"I-iya…" jawab Rukia gugup, pipinya sedikit merona.

"Aku murid baru, jadi aku belum tahu ruangannya dimana? Apa aku boleh bersamamu?"

"Te-tentu saja…"

"Ah, terimakasih banyak," gadis itu tersenyum manis, membuat rona di pipi Rukia kian bertambah jelas. "Namaku Inoue, kau siapa?"

"Aku…"

Dan keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat les mereka. Byakuya yang melihat reaksi Rukia tadi, sepertinya menemukan ide bagus. Terlihat dari senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya. Begitu tipis sampai hanya author yang dapat melihatnya #plaaak

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Hosh…hosh…Hmph…!" Pemuda bersurai orange itu kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Heeeh, kau payah Ichigo," cibir si surai biru sambil memijit pelan tengkuk pemuda bersurai orange yang ia panggil Ichigo itu.

"Berisik kau Grimm, kau pikir ga-…hoeeekkk…" lagi, Ichigo memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Cih, padahal kita menang balapan, seharusnya kita sedang berpesta sekarang dan bukannya _stuck_ di kamar mandi," gerutu Grimmjow.

"Tch! Aku bukan kau yang sudah terbiasa dengan kecepatan tinggi begitu, apalagi jalanannya banyak yang rusak," Ichigo menyalakan wastafel dan berkumur, membersihkan sisa muntahannya.

"Ha, begitu?" ujar Grimmjow acuh lalu keduanya keluar dari kamar mandi, mendapati anggota genk motor itu tengah berpesta.

"Yoo Grimm," sahut seseorang, melemparkan sebotol minuman keras yang langsung di tangkap oleh Grimmjow.

"Thanks," ujar Grimmjow dan langsung menenggaknya. "Kau mau?" Tawarnya pada Ichigo.

"Tidak, terimakasih," ketus Ichigo.

"Ayolaah Ichigo, kau bukan lagi anak di bawah umur kan?"

"Tapi bukan denganmu, baka!"

Grimmjow terdiam sejenak, menyadari sesuatu. "Ooooh, jadi kau minum hanya saat bersama Byakuya supaya permainan kalian-…"

"Cukup! Jangan membahas itu lagi!" bentak Ichigo.

Grimmjow terdiam. Ichigo marah karena ia mengingat rasa kesalnya pada Byakuya atau…sebaliknya.

"Terserah!" kesal Grimmjow dan berbaur dengan kawanannya, meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo manyun, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di atas tumpukan tong bekas yang penuh dengan pilox dan coretan lainnya, hingga beberapa kawan Grimmjow menghampirinya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau minum?" tawar seseorang, sudah setengah mabuk.

"Tidak, terimakasih," jawab Ichigo tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ayolah, minuman ini kadar alkoholnya rendah kok…" sahut yang lain, Ichigo hanya melirik curiga. Bagaimana bisa kadar alcohol rendah bisa membuat mereka mabuk secepat itu. Kecuali kata 'rendah' bagi mereka berarti konotasi bagi orang pada umumnya.

"Ayo minum, manis," seseorang memegang dagu Ichigo, mendekatkan botol minuman itu ke mulutnya.

"Tidak, aku…" Ichigo berusaha menyingkirkan orang itu, tapi yang lainnya memegang kedua lengan Ichigo.

"Tidak apa-apa, sedikiiiit saja," seringai yang menjagal mulut Ichigo, dan dengan paksa menenggakkan minuman itu ke mulut Ichigo.

"Uhuk!" Ichigo tersedak, tapi orang tadi masih saja memaksanya. Memasukkan nyaris seluruh cairan di botol bir ukuran besar itu. "Uhuk!" mereka lalu tertawa saat Ichigo berhasil menelan…ralat, dipaksa menelan semua cairan beralkohol itu.

Kepala Ichigo terasa pusing dan tenggorokannya panas, pandangannya mulai kabur. Meski begitu ia masih sempat melihat Grimmjow yang kini sedang mabuk dengan dikerumuni tidak kurang dari 5 wanita. Sama sekali tak melihat ke arahnya.

"Grimm-…" lirih Ichigo saat tubuh tidak berdayanya diseret masuk ke dalam _base_ _camp_. Ichigo setengah tidak sadar saat ia merasakan tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas sebuah sofa tak bersandaran karena telah rusak, meski begitu ia masih mendengar tawa puas orang-orang yang menggotongnya, sekitar 4 orang, tapi di mata Ichigo yang _blur_, mereka tampak seperti 8 orang.

"Nghh…" Ichigo mengerang saat mendapat sentuhan langsung di kulitnya, di balik pakaiannya. Tenaganya yang serasa hilang, membuatnya tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menerima sentuhan itu dan mengerang.

"Grimm…Ahh…" panggilnya dalam keputusasaan, berharap pemuda bersurai biru itu muncul dan menendang orang-orang yang sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Owh...manisnya…" ucap salah seorang diantara mereka, Ichigo merasakan ada yang meremas bagian selatan tubuhnya, tapi tak yakin siapa yang melakukan. Pandangannya tak bisa fokus, apalagi saat seseorang menciumnya dengan ganas, membuat pandangan Ichigo terhalang.

"Ngh…!" Ichigo mengerang protes saat _nipple_ nya dipilin kuat dan merasakan remasan yang lebih kuat di bagian kejantanannya, tapi sekali lagi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengerang.

"Gh…aku mau lubangnya," celoteh seseorang dan menurunkan celana Ichigo, mengangkat kakinya sedikit ke atas dan memperlebar jarak paha Ichigo, untuk kemudian Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang basah menari-nari di lubangnya.

"Mmmnnhh…" mau tak mau Ichigo terangsang juga dengan perlakuan mereka, apalagi karena pengaruh alcohol yang membuatnya lebih cepat _horny_. Baru beberapa menit saja, ia merasa sudah hampir mencapai puncak, tapi mendadak terhenti saat ia mendengar pintu didobrak dan orang-orang yang menggerayanginya berhenti bergerak.

"_What the hell are you doin' here, jerk_!" suara seseorang, Ichigo merasa mengenalnya.

"Oh_, c'mon_ Grimm. Biarkan kami menikmatinya, kau kan sudah bersama 'hadiah'mu," sahut seseorang.

"_Hell_, aku berhak atas 'hadiah'ku, dan kurasa tidak ada perjanjian kalian boleh menyentuh dia," Grimmjow menunjuk Ichigo dengan botol minumannya, lalu menenggaknya kembali.

"_C'mon dude_, hanya kali ini sa-…"

"_The hell with it_. Kapan pembicaraan ini akan selesai. Aku sudah ingin memasukinya," potong seseorang, bermain di lubang Ichigo dengan jarinya.

"Sudah kubilang JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!" raung Grimmjow dan langsung menghajar orang itu yang dalam satu pukulan langsung tersungkur di lantai dengan darah mengucur dari bibirnya.

"Jangan cari masalah Grimm, banyak yang bisa kau nikmati di luar sana. Kami hanya ingin mencicipi yang satu ini."

"Sudah kebilang jangan-…" BUUUKKK! Satu hantaman mendarat di pipi kanan Grimmjow, tapi ia hanya terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Dengar brengsek, aku sudah lama ingin menghajarmu. Dan kurasa saat ini kau kalah jumlah."

Grimmjow malah menyeringai. "Maju kalian semua," dan…

DAAKK! BUAAGGHH!

BRAAKK! BUUUUGHH!

Yang dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Ichigo hanyalah suara hantaman dan pukulan, lalu suara benda pecah atau hancur.

"Uhuk…!" ia mengeluh, menggeliat tak nyaman karena hasratnya yang tadi hampir sampai puncak kini tertahan. "Ssssh…ahhh…" desahnya pelan sambil memiringkan tubuh dan menyentuh miliknya sendiri.

Grimmjow yang tanpa sengaja melihat itu kembali menyeringai. "Tenang saja Ichigo, sebentar lagi aku akan memuaskanmu," tatapannya berubah tajam sekaligus meremehkan. "Segera setelah aku membereskan sampah-sampah ini."

Dan Grimmjow langsung melayangkan tinju serta tendangannya pada orang-orang itu, hingga tak lebih dari 5 menit kemudian, keempat orang itu sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Grimmjow menyeringai menatap Ichigo, lalu menghampirinya.

"Kau mau membebaskan hasratmu, eh? Ichigo," Grimmjow menunduk, menciumi leher Ichigo yang masih berbaring sedikit miring, sementara tangannya meraba-raba bagian perut Ichigo yang berbentuk huruf v.

"Ngh…" Ichigo melenguh, sedikit terlentang, matanya sayu ditutupi oleh kabut nafsu. "Onegai…" bisiknya, seolah memberi lampu hijau pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yang sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan, langsung menelentangkan Ichigo dan menempatkan kedua kakinya di masing-masing sisi sofa, mengangkangi Ichigo. Ia langsung mencium Ichigo dengan ganas, dan tangannya langsung menggerayangi tubuh Ichigo dengan gerakan penuh nafsu.

"Ngghh…ahhhh…" Ichigo terus mengerang, membuat Grimmjow makin bernafsu.

"_Fuck me_, _baka_…" erang Ichigo saat Grimmjow memperlebar jalan masuknya menggunakan dua jari. "_With yours_…" tangan Ichigo bergerak untuk meremas kejantanan Grimmjow yang masih tertutup celana.

"Heh, _of course babe_…" dengan masih menciumi leher Ichigo, Grimmjow membuka resletting celananya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang, mengocoknya sesaat untuk kemudian menekan beberapa kali di lubang Ichigo sebelum memasukkanya dengan satu hentakan keras.

"Aaahhh…nghh…ahhh…" Ichigo mengerang, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Grimmjow. "_Move_, _hurry_…" pinta Ichigo, dan tanpa kata lagi, Grimmjow menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal, tak mempedulikan erangan Ichigo yang terdengar kesakitan.

"Sssshhh…ahhh…ahhhh! Ugh…aku-…hampir…ahhh…! Grimm~…" erang Ichigo, Grimmjow hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya, ia masih sibuk menciumi dada Ichigo tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ichigo mengerang keras dan memuntahkan cairannya hingga mengenai perutnya sendiri dan perut Grimmjow, tapi Grimmjow belum klimaks. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia membalikkan tubuh Ichigo dan terus menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk tanpa membiarkan Ichigo menikmati klimaksnya.

"Ugh…Grimm…" erang Ichigo, Grimmjow mempercepat gerakannya, tangannya yang nganggur segera memilin _nipple_ Ichigo dan tangan satunya lagi mengocok kejantanan Ichigo, membuat Ichigo bangun kembali.

"Ssshhh…" Ichigo kembali mendesah nikmat, ditegakkannya tubuhnya hinga duduk membelakangi Grimmjow, tubuhnya naik turun dengan gerakan cepat. Dapat ia rasakan kejantanan Grimmjow yang berdenyut-denyut di dalam sana, menandakan sebentar lagi ia mencapai puncak. Ichigo mempercepat gerakannya, seiring gerakan tangan Grimmjow yang semakin cepat mengocok penisnya.

"Nghh…ahhh…Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh…!" dan Ichigo klimaks dengan satu erangan keras berbarengan dengan Grimmjow.

Bruuukh…!

Tubuh Ichigo terkulai di sofa dengan nafas terengah, matanya mulai mengantuk saat ia mendengar Grimmjow berucap.

"_Oh c'mon Berry, let's have another round_…"

Tapi mata Ichigo sudah terlalu berat untuk dibuka dan iapun terlelap dengan cepatnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah secarik cahaya orange yang tampak seperti kurva lurus, menerobos melewati celah dinding yang sempit. Ia mengerang dan menggeliat pelan, untuk kemudian matanya sedikit membola saat merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ia duduk perlahan, dan matanya kian membola saat menyadari keadaannya saat ini. Tubuhnya telanjang bulat hanya dengan selembar selimut putih tipis yang menutup bagian perut sampai pahanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Berry?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kekagetannya, ia menatap pintu, dan seorang bersurai biru berdiri disana, lalu melangkah mendekat. "Kau payah sekali, baru segitu saja sudah kelelahan," canda pemuda itu, yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak terdengar lucu. "Kau sudah tidak-…"

Plaaakk!

Sang surai biru sedikit terkejut saat tangannya yang terulur untuk menyentuh si pemuda bersurai jingga itu ditepis secara kasar.

"Jangan mendekat…" ucap si surai jingga dengan suara bergetar.

"Ichigo…kau…"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" si surai jingga yang dipanggil Ichigo itu kembali membentak, kali ini sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang dan menggenggam erat selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada, seolah ingin menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut itu.

"Kau-…apa yang telah…kau lakukan padaku…" Ichigo kembali berucap, masih dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Aku ingat…aku ingat semuanya!" suara Ichigo kembali meninggi. "Kau…kau melakukan sex padaku! Kau memperkosaku!"

"Jangan berlagak Berry! Itu bukan semuanya salahku, kau juga yang-…"

"KAU MEMPERKOSAKU!" bentak Ichigo.

Habis sudah kesabaran Grimmjow, kali ini ia mencengkeram lengan Ichigo kuat.

"Jangan salahkan semuanya padaku! Kau juga yang telah membuatku melakukan ini!"

Ichigo tampak tak mendengarkan, ia kini malah meringkuk ketakutan sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di telinga.

"A-aku…" suara Ichigo terdengar serak.

Grimmjow tercengang melihat itu, dan tanpa kata ia langsung mendekap Ichigo dalam satu dekapan erat.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Grimmjow penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku…"

Dan mentari senja tetap terdiam menyaksikan kedua pemuda itu larut dalam perasaannya masing-masing.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Gadis bersurai hitam itu tengah asyik tengkurap di ranjang sambil memainkan laptop nya. Sesekali terdengar tawa kecil dari bibirnya untuk kemudian mengetik sesuatu disana. Tampaknya ia sedang asyik chatting dengan seseorang melalui salah satu jejaring sosial.

'Iya, cantik sekali. Aku jadi ingin…' tulis gadis itu dan menekan tombol _enter_.

'Aku masih punya satu lho…kau mau, Rukia? Biar nanti jepit rambut kita _couple_-an' sebuah balasan masuk.

'Benarkah? Aku mau sekali, Inoue…besok kita ketemu ya…tidak ada les kan?' balas si gadis bersurai hitam yang bernama Rukia.

'Iya, besok kita kenca-…eh, maksudku…bersenang-senang…hehehe ;p'

Rukia sempat merona dibuatnya, ia tersenyum malu-malu saat membaca kata 'kenca-…' sepertinya ia tahu apa huruf selanjutnya. Rukia kembali mengetik.

'Iya, aku akan dandan yang cantik. Kau juga ya…'

'Tentu saja. _Oyasumi_…_my butterfly_…'

Dan Rukia tak dapat lagi membendung perasaan bahagianya saat balasan itu masuk, ia pun tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk boneka _chappy_-nya erat.

'_Oyasumi_…_my_…_honey_…'

Dan dengan itu Byakuya tersenyum melihat pesan yang terpampang di komputernya dari hasil menyadap laptop Rukia. Rencananya berhasil.

.

.

.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Ah, sepertinya kurang satu chapter lagi akan tamat #speechless :-\

Review please…


	6. Chapter 6 : Wedding

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, here's the Reply review :

#makiru : iya ini lanjut. Makasih uda read n review :-D

#Hideyashu Shigemori : kalo 5-some kasian ichigonya XD sankyuu read n reviewnya ya...

#Neko-chan : ahaha rencananya dia pan bikin rukia maho juga XD makasih read reviewnya

#Guest : ahaha makash banyak XD makasi jg bwt RnR nya...

Makasih juga bwt yg uda nyempetin log in :

Balasoka Acapati, heriyandi kurosaki, Tidus arrain gizamaluke grotto, chiisana yume, Farenheit July, UzumakiKagari, Kim Victoria, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, miszshanty05, Karin Ryodai, Lee Kibum. Makasih banyak rnr nya...ane bales lewat PM...

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Wedding

.

.

.

Akhir semester sudah tiba, seakan waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan tanpa disadari. Para siswa kelas 6 SD, atau kelas 3 baik SMP maupun SMA bersorak akan kelulusan mereka. Dan para mahasiwa juga sedikit bersorak akan libur panjang yang menanti mereka. Termasuk Ichigo. Ah, tapi sepertinya ia tak begitu bersemangat.

Ia tampak melamun di depan jendela café langganannya, menerawang keluar dimana banyak orang berlalu lalang.

"…chigo…Ichigo…"

"Eh?" Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap pemuda bersurai biru yang duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan. "Ada apa, Grimm?"

"Kau melamun terus dari tadi," keluh Grimmjow sambil menyeruput juz nya.

"Ah, maaf," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo, untuk kemudian keduanya terdiam lagi. Ichigo menatap hampa pada minumannya, hingga ia tak sadar kalau Grimmjow memperhatikan dan kini mencondongkan badan ke arahnya untuk mengecup…

Reflex Ichigo menarik mundur tubuhnya, membuat ciuman dari Grimmjow batal. Grimmjow tampak merengut, dan Ichigo jadi sal-ting karenanya.

"A-ah, ka-kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita jalan lagi, hahaha…" Ichigo tertawa canggung lalu bangkit dari kursinya diikuti Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah cepat Ichigo, untuk kemudian menggandeng lengan pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya beberapa bulan lalu itu. Ya, mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Ichigo, tak berani menatap Grimmjow, juga tak berani melepas gandengan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Grimmjow balik tanya.

"Tidak ada yang spesifik ingin kukunjungi."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja."

Dan Grimmjow menyeret Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Yang ia maksud dengan kata 'pulang' adalah ke apartement Ichigo.

"Aku mau mandi," ujar Ichigo begitu memasuki apartementnya. Grimmjow mengekor di belakang begitu ia mengunci pintu.

"Tidak mau melakukan 'sesuatu' dulu?" seringai Grimmjow, seketika membalikkan tubuh Ichigo dan memepetnya ke tembok. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya?" bisiknya mesra di telinga Ichigo. Ia kembali menarik wajahnya, dan kini mendapati mata Ichigo terpejam erat dengan kepala menekan ke tembok, seolah ketakutan.

"Tck!" decak Grimmjow kesal dan langsung melepas kurungannya pada tubuh Ichigo. "Kau ini kenapa! Kita sudah lama jadian tapi kau masih saja takut padaku! Aku tidak akan kasar lagi padamu, Ichigo! Kejadian waktu itu tidak akan terulang lagi!" ucap Grimmjow dengan nada tinggi.

Ichigo hanya mampu tertunduk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Memang dia sedikit trauma dengan kejadian dirinya yang nyaris diperkosa oleh genk motor dulu, tapi yah…tak ada hubungannya sih dengan 'ketakutannya' pada Grimmjow sekarang.

Grimmjow mendesah malas, lalu kembali mendekati Ichigo dan langsung menciumnya. Lagi. Ichigo memejamkan matanya erat. Dan kekesalan Grimmjow memuncak, ia mencengkeram lengan Ichigo dan menariknya paksa ke kamar untuk kemudian membantingnya ke ranjang. Ia lalu merangkak di atas tubuhnya, dengan kedua tangan mengunci pergerakan Ichigo.

"Tatap aku, Ichigo. Tatap akau saat kita berciuman…" lirih Grimmjow dan perlahan mengecup bibir Ichigo. Ichigo menurut, ia tak menutup matanya meski terlihat sayu dan ingin memejam. Tapi lagi-lagi Grimmjow melepas ciumannya, mendengus kesal dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"A-ada apa Grimm…" Tanya Ichigo sambil perlahan duduk.

Grimmjow tak menjawab.

"Grimm…" panggil Ichigo sekali lagi.

Tetap tak ada jawaban, hingga Ichigo memilih duduk di samping Grimmjow sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku minta maaf…" ucap Ichigo sekali lagi. "Aku selalu saja berbuat salah. Aku…"

"Sudahlah," ucap Grimmjow, kali ini dengan nada rendah. "Sampai besok," ucapnya lalu mengecup dahi Ichigo dan berlalu pergi dari kamar itu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Gadis ber-iris violet itu tampak duduk dengan sedikit lesu. Tak ia pedulikan para _designer_ yang berceloteh riang tentang gaun pengantin yang akan dikenakannya.

"Rukia-sama, menurut Anda bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai perak ke-violet-an sambil menunjukkan dua model gaun.

"Terserah kau saja, Isane-san…asal muat di tubuhku saja," jawab Rukia lesu.

Isane tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan Rukia. "Ne~ Rukia-sama, sebenarnya apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" ujarnya lembut.

'Tidak ada kok, Isane-san…" jawab Rukia tetap dengan tampang lesu.

"Kalau begitu bersemangatlah Rukia-san, sebentar lagi hari pernikahan Anda dengan Byakuya-sama lho…"

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Iya…" lirihnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dan Rukia menatap antusias saat melihat nama yang muncul di layarnya. "Moshi-moshi…" angkatnya dengan ceria dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membuat Isane terheran-heran kira-kira siapa yang dapat membuatnya begitu gembira walau hanya lewat telfon. Apa mungkin Byakuya? Tapi Byakuya kan ada di sini juga?

"Ah, Byakuya-sama," Isane membungkuk hormat saat pria berparas tampan itu mendekat. Dan Byakuya tidak sedang memegang ponsel. Bisa dipastikan bukan dia yang sedang berbicara dengan Rukia di telefon. Menanggapi wajah bingung Isane, Byakuya justru menyeringai tipis yang semakin membuat _designer_ muda itu kian mengernyit.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Waktu terus bergulir, tapi Ichigo hanya menghabiskan liburannya dengan menikmati sinar matahari pagi di atas ranjang. Hingga ia berjengit saat seseorang masuk kamar tanpa izin. Sudah pasti Grimmjow, memang siapa lagi yang punya kunci kode apartementnya selain orang itu? Well, dia sudah mengganti kode-nya setelah…putus sepihak dengan Byakuya.

"Hai…" sapa Ichigo dengan seulas senyum.

Grimmjow tak membalas, hanya duduk di samping Ichigo di tepi ranjang yang menghadap pemandangan kota.

"Hng…tumben?" heran Ichigo.

"Apa?" Tanya Grimmjow sedikit acuh.

"Biasanya kau langsung main serang," goda Ichigo.

Grimmjow menyeringai, "Kau mau aku serang?"

Ichigo hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ichigo, aku ingin tanya sesuatu," ucap Grimmjow tanpa menatap Ichigo.

"Tanyakan saja."

Grimmjow menatap Ichigo, Ichigo balas menatapnya.

"Tapi setelah melakukan ini," dan serta merta Grimmjow mendorong Ichigo hingga terbaring ke ranjang.

"Huaaaa…dasar kau," balas Ichigo, tapi tak melawan saat tangan Grimmjow menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kali ini aku tidak akan berhenti," ucap Grimmjow dan menelusupkan tangannya ke balik kaos Ichigo.

"Ahh~…" desah Ichigo.

"Tch! Aku lupa kapan terakhir kita melakukan sex. Apa kau dan Byakuya dulu juga jarang melakukannya, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tak menjawab, ia hanya mendesah nikmat akan sentuhan Grimmjow, membuat Grimmjow terdiam. Tapi seperti yang ia katakan, kali ini ia tak akan berhenti. Ia melepas kunciannya pada tangan Ichigo, membiarkan pemuda bersurai orange itu melingkarkan tangan di lehernya.

"Ichigo…" panggil Grimmjow.

"Hng…?" jawab Ichigo sekenanya di sela desahan.

Grimmjow tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia beralih mencium bibir Ichigo dengan lembut, membuat Ichigo sedikit heran. Memangnya sejak kapan Grimmjow bisa lembut?

Grimmjow melepas ciuman, lalu berdiri di atas lututnya untuk membuka resletting celana dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih tertidur.

"_Take mine_…" ujarnya lalu menyodorkan kejantanannya pada Ichigo supaya ia mengulumnya.

Agak ragu memang, berhubung sikap Grimm tak seperti biasanya. Tapi Ichigo tetap meraup kejantanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, memanjakannya dengan lihai hingga Grimmjow mendesis nikmat.

"_Enough_…" ucap Grimmjow sembari melepas kejantanannya dari mulut Ichigo.

"Grimm, sebenarnya apa yang-…Ahh…" kalimat Ichigo terpotong saat Grimmjow tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera menurunkan celananya sebatas paha untuk kemudian memanjakan lubang Ichigo dengan lidahnya.

"Nnnnhh…Ahh…Grimm-…k-kau kenapa? Ti-…ahhh…tidak biasanya k-kau begin-nihh…" Tanya Ichigo di sela desahannya, tapi Grimmjow tak menjawab, ia tetap sibuk dengan lubang Ichigo. Setelah dirasa cukup, barulah ia berhenti dan memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang kenikmatan Ichigo.

"Sssshh…" desis Grimmjow saat lubang Ichigo menelan miliknya, perlahan ia bergerak, hingga gerakannya makin lama makin cepat.

"Nnnhh~…ahh…ahhhhh…" desah Ichigo.

Tangan Grimmjow mengocok penis Ichigo tanpa ia harus memelankan gerakan in-outnya. Tak berapa lama, Grimmjow merasakan penis Ichigo yang ada di genggamannya berdenyut tak nyaman. Satu tangan Grimmjow yang menganggur segera meraih tissue yang tergeletak di meja kecil samping ranjang.

"Nnnhh!...Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" erang Ichigo saat hasratnya membuncah, tapi cairan miliknya sama sekali tak membasahi apapun, kecuali tissue yang Grimmjow gunakan untuk menahan cairan Ichigo supaya tak berceceran.

"G-Grimm-…apa yang…Nnnhhhh…" lagi, Ichigo tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Grimmjow bergerak lebih cepat. Dan saat kejantanan Grimmjow berdenyut di dalam sana, Grimmjow malah mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Ichigo, lalu mengocoknya sebentar hingga cairan spermanya keluar, tapi menahan cairan itu dengan tissue.

"Hhhh…" Grimmjow mendesah pelan pasca klimaksnya, lalu membuang tissue-tissue tadi ke tong sampah.

"Grimm, kau kenapa?" heran Ichigo sambil membenahi celananya karena Grimmjow tampak tak ingin melanjutkan ke ronde berikutnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kan?" Grimmjow menylettingkan celananya lalu duduk di samping Ichigo. "Kau datang atau tidak?" ujar Grimmjow seraya menunjukkan kertas lecek yang barusan dia ambil dari saku celananya.

Ichigo mengernyit heran, ia mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Grimmjow. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Grimmjow hanya mengangkat alis, sebagai tanda menyuruh Ichigo untuk membukanya. "Sudah dikirim beberapa hari lalu, tapi aku mengambilnya sebelum kau sempat melihatnya," ucap Grimmjow tanpa ditanya.

Ichigo membuka lipatan kertas yang nyaris tak berbentuk itu, dan seketika matanya melebar begitu kertas terbuka dengan sempurna dan melihat tulisan apa yang ada disana.

Marriage…

Byakuya Kuchiki

With

Rukia Shirayuki

At…

Tak dapat dibendung, spontan air mata mengalir dari kedua iris Ichigo. Sungguh, ini bukan kehendaknya. Air mata itu keluar tanpa bisa dikontrol oleh Ichigo.

"…" Grimmjow terdiam menatap pemuda bersurai orange di hadapannya. "Well…" ucapnya kemudian. "Kurasa acaranya baru dimulai beberapa menit lalu," dan tanpa peringatan, Grimmjow menarik Ichigo pergi.

"Tu-tunggu Grimm, kita mau kemana?" Ichigo berusaha melepas cengkeraman tangan Grimmjow.

"…" Grimmjow diam saja, hanya terus menarik Ichigo menuju mobilnya.

"Grimm!" bentak Ichigo. Lagi. Grimmjow tak mempedulikannya. Malah memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil, mengunci pintu, dan segera membawa mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Grimm, kumohon, aku tidak mau pergi kesana," pinta Ichigo. Ia tahu kira-kira kemana Grimmjow akan membawanya pergi meski tadi Grimmjow tak menjawab. "Grimm…" Ichigo masih berusaha memohon, tapi Grimmjow tampak tidak peduli dan terus menambah kecepatan.

Tak berapa lama, Grimmjow menghentikan mobilnya di depan mansion keluarga Kuchiki. Mansion itu kini penuh karangan bunga dan hiasan khas pernikahan. Grimmjow turun dari mobil, sedangkan Ichigo diam saja seperti yang Grimmjow duga.

"Turun Ichi," perintah Grimmjow setelah membukakan pintu keluar untuk Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku-…Argh!" erangnya saat Grimmjow menarik Ichigo dari dalam mobil. "Grimm, lepaskan. Aku tidak mau masuk!" berontak Ichigo.

Tapi memang pada dasarnya Grimmjow lebih kuat, ia dengan mudahnya menyeret Ichigo.

"Maaf, undangannya tuan?" ucap salah seorang penjaga, Grimmjow dengan seenak jidat melemparkan kertas undangan yang sudah lecek ke penjaga tadi dan tanpa persetujuan langsung menerobos masuk. Menyeret Ichigo menuju altar dimana Byakuya akan bersanding dengan Rukia.

Sementara di altar, Byakuya tengah berdiri menanti mempelainya naik ke altar. Rukia—dengan gaun pengantin yang membuatnya tampak begitu cantik—berjalan menuju altar dengan digandeng oleh ayahnya. Mata violet-nya tampak sayu, padahal ini hari pernikahannya. Seharusnya ia senang kan?

Byakuya menyambut tangan Rukia dan keduanya berdiri berdampingan di altar. Dan dengan disaksikan seluruh tamu yang datang, mereka akan menyatakan sumpah setia. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Jika saja pemuda bersurai biru itu tidak tiba-tiba berteriak dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Hei brengsek! Kalau kau tetap melanjutkannya, aku yang akan menikahi Ichigo!" seru Grimmjow lengkap dengan seringaiannya, sementara Ichigo yang kini ada di cengkeraman Grimmjow hanya bisa melakukan perlawanan sia-sia.

"Siapa dia?"

"Mau apa dia kemari?"

"Cepat panggil penjaga."

Suara bisik-bisik para tamu pun mulai terdengar. Soujun Kuchiki—ayah Byakuya —berdiri dan menatap heran sekaligus murka ke arah Grimmjow dan Ichigo.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kalian pergi atau aku akan memanggil penjaga," ucap Soujun dengan penuh penekanan, menahan amarah.

"Hei brengsek, apa sekarang kau sudah tuli huh?" ucap Grimmjow, tak mempedulikan ancaman Soujun. Ia melangkah menuju altar—dengan Ichigo yang masih diseretnya—dimana Byakuya masih membelakangi Grimmjow.

"Kau! Berhenti disana!" ancam Soujun dan selusin penjaga segera menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari Byakuya, menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lurus punggung pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Well, kalau begitu kau minggirlah dari sana. Aku yang akan mengucap janji setia ku dengan Ichigo," ucap Grimmjow lagi.

"Kau! Kau cari mati huh?!" bentak Soujun.

"Apa aku perlu menyeretmu keluar supaya aku bisa memakai altar ini. Atau-…"

"Kau…" sebuah kata penuh geraman, Byakuya membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tampang membunuh, tapi malah membuat Grimmjow menyeringai. Dan…

BUAAAKKK!

Sepersekian detik kemudian, tubuh Grimmjow melayang menabrak bangku para tamu hingga beberapa bangku terbelah menjadi dua. Dan para tamu pun langsung berhamburan meninggalkan tempat dengan jeritan memuakkan, atau juga hanya merapat ke dinding untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Grimm-…" suara Ichigo tercekat.

"Jangan berani-berani melayangkan tangan kotormu untuk menyentuhnya!" kretek! Byakuya menggertakkan tinjunya.

"Heh…" Grimmjow bangkit, menyeringai. "Dengar brengsek, Ichigo terlalu bagus untuk…" BUAAAAKKKK! "ORANG SEPERTIMU!" sebuah tinju Grimmjow layangkan ke wajah Byakuya, membuatnya terpental hingga menabrak podium.

"Byakunn-chann…" teriak Rukia khawatir, tapi segera diseret menjauh oleh Soujun.

"Heh, Begitukah?" Byakuya kembali melayangkan satu tinju ke Grimmjow. "Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari dan mengacaukan acara pernikahanku. Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Ichigo?"

DUUUAAGGHH!

"Yeah yeah yeah, aku memang bersamanya, tapi dia tak pernah bersamaku."

BUUKKK!

"Dia tak pernah menatapku saat kami bercumbu," seringai Grimmjow. "Sekalipun ia menatap, tatapannya kosong dan entah tertuju kemana."

BRUUAKKKK!

"Cih!" Byakuya meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Beraninya kau mencumbunya. Dasar brengsek!"

BRUUAAGHHH!

"Uhuk!" Grimmjow terbatuk sambil memegangi dadanya, tapi ia masih bisa bangkit. "Tapi kau tahu? Aku benci sekali tiap kali terjaga dari tidur sesudah kami melakukan sex."

BBBUUAAGHH!

"Coba tebak nama siapa yang dia igaukan dalam tidurnya," Grimmjow berjalan mendekati Byakuya yang kini terkapar di lantai. "Itu namamu, BRENGSEKKK!"

BUUUGHHH!

Sebuah tinjuan telak mengenai ulu hati Byakuya.

"Argh! Uhuk!" Byakuya kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu?" Grimmjow menginjak kepala Byakuya dengan kasar. "Rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu."

"Heh!" Byakuya menyeringai, lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat, dia berhasil membanting Grimmjow dengan sepakan kakinya, membuat keadaan berbalik. "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau melihat pada dirimu sendiri."

BUUGHHH!

Byakuya menginjak dada Grimmjow dengan kuat, lalu menumpukan siku pada pahanya sendiri.

"Melihat…BAGAIMANA MENYEDIHKANNYA DIRIMU!" Byakuya menarik kerah baju Grimmjow, bersiap melayangkan tinjunya dan...

"CUKUPP!" teriak Ichigo dan terpaksa membuat Byakuya batal menghantam Grimmjow dengan tinjunya. "Kalian…sudah cukup…" suara Ichigo merendah, terdengar sedikit gemetar. "Jangan berkelahi lagi karenaku. Aku tidak-…"

"Well, memang siapa yang berkelahi karenamu?" ucap Grimmjow.

"Eh?"

Byakuya tampak menyeringai, lalu menurunkan kakinya dari dada Grimmjow untuk kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Grimmjow berdiri.

"Ap-apa yang…" Ichigo tampak kebingungan.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku ingin menghajarnya sejak dulu, dan baru bisa melakukannya sekarang," ujar Grimmjow jengah.

"Eeeeehhhh?" cengok Ichigo.

"Heh!" lagi, Byakuya menyeringai lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang masih waras. "Lagipula, tanpa kau mengacaupun pernikahan ini sudah gagal dari awal."

Grimmjow mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ichigo.

Byakuya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, menunjuk dengan wajahnya supaya Ichigo mengikuti arah tatapannya. Dan disana, tampak terngah-engah, seorang gadis bersurai jingga memasuki ruangan.

"Apa aku terlambat? Apa pernikahannya sudah dimulai? Apa Rukia…sudah menikah?" tanyanya sendu.

"Inoue!" seru Rukia dan segera menghampiri gadis bersurai jingga tersebut. "Inoue, kau…"

"Rukia…" Inoue tersenyum lembut, "Kau tampak cantik memakai gaun itu."

Rukia balas tersenyum.

"Apa kau…sudah menikah? Apa aku…terlambat?"

Rukia menggeleng dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Membuat mata Inoue berbinar.

"Benarkah? Sungguh?" Tanya Inoue tak percaya, dan serta merta memeluk Rukia erat. "Aku…aku menyukaimu Rukia. Aku mau mengatakan itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau bilang kalau kau akan menikah. Aku…aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa…" bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari mata Inoue.

"Tenanglah Inoue, pernikahanku sudah dibatalkan. Dan aku…aku juga menyukaimu…" balas Rukia dengan sedikit blushing.

Inoue terbelalak tak percaya, ia melepas pelukan dan menatap Rukia sungguh-sungguh. "Benarkah itu Rukia?" tanyanya penuh harap. Rukia mengangguk yakin.

"Lagipula, Byakunn-chan juga sudah memiliki orang lain," Rukia menoleh ke arah Byakuya yang babak belur, di hadapannya ada Grimmjow dengan kondisi yang sama lalu Ichigo yang berdiri di antara mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini!" bentak Soujun yang memecah suasana.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, Tou-sama," ucap Byakuya santai. "Aku dan Rukia sama-sama memiliki orang lain yang kami cintai," Byakuya meraih pinggang Ichigo dan mendekapnya erat.

"Tapi…itu…"

"Sesama jenis? Well, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Byakuya lagi, baru kali ini ia berlaku kurang ajar pada ayahnya. "Aku siap jika tidak lagi menyandang nama Kuchiki."

"…argh!" raung Soujun kesal dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan. Para tamu yang masih tersisa pun segera membubarkan diri mengikuti langkah sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

"Ha? Anak manja yang hanya bisa membangga-banggakan nama keluarga sepertimu bisa apa kalau keluar dari klan-mu huh?" ejek Grimmjow dengan seringai menyebalkan, tapi Byakuya malah balik menyeringai.

"Heh, menurutmu perusahaan milik siapa yang mendanai perusahaan milik keluargamu, Grimmy-chan?" ejek balik Byakuya.

Grimmjow terbelalak. "Oh…shit!" umpatnya. Yang dimaksudkan oleh Byakuya sudah pasti White Night company. Well, Grimmjow tak pernah mengenal siapa pemilik perusahaan itu karena ia menutupi identitasnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Selain menjalankan perusahaan yang diberikan ayah, aku membangun perusahaanku sendiri meski secara diam-diam dan terus menyembunyikan identitasku," terang Byakuya, membuat Grimmjow hanya menggeram kesal. "Tapi aku belum positif didepak dari keluarga Kuchiki kan? Jadi sebaiknya kau merahasiakan identitasku," seringai Byakuya.

Grimmjow membuang muka, tak bisa mengancam. Ia tahu, sekalipun ia membongkar kedok siapa pemilik perusahaan White Night, hal itu sama sekali tak mengubah apapun.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya Ichigo, merujuk pada Rukia dan Inoue.

"Aku…aku juga sudah siap seandainya harus pergi dari keluargaku," ucap Rukia.

"Iya, kami akan hidup bersama apapun yang terjadi," tambah Inoue.

"Heh, terserahlah!" kesal Grimmjow tiba-tiba. "Tapi kau harus tau brengsek, kejadian kali ini bukan berarti aku menyerahkan Ichigo padamu!"

"Eeehhh?" kaget Ichigo.

"Apa? Secara status saat ini kau masih pacarku, Ichigo!"

"Tapi…huwaaaa…" tiba-tiba Byakuya menarik Ichigo duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Terserah saja, tapi Ichigo hanya milikku seorang. Dan takkan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya," ucap Byakuya dan langsung menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ichigo, membuat Ichigo mengerang dan tanpa sadar membalas ciuman Byakuya dengan ganas, menumpahkan segala kerinduannya pada sosok bersurai hitam itu.

"WHAT THE HEELLL!" raung Grimmjow kesal, sedangkan Rukia dan Inoue hanya tertawa kecil melihat Byakuya dan Ichigo, untuk kemudian mereka juga saling menautkan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

~ The End ~

.

.

.

Dan yah, beginilah endingnya ^-^ #pasang perisai siapa tahumau ditimpuk ma readers. Buat yang minta Ichigo dibuat lebih manly, maaf kalo gak puas dengan hasilnya u,u #bungkuk2 Di otak saia beginilah ekspresi dan sikap Ichigo yang muncul XP

Mind to review?


End file.
